Life Love and Lessons
by eclipse-me
Summary: Fisrt Story: Bella's life is about to change. After her best friend asks her to move to Seattle will she find what she is looking for? or will she find something more? BxE AxJ RxEm ALL HUMAN. M for Later Chapters. HIATUS
1. A New Beginning

* * *

I had just finished reading one of my favourite books, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen when the bell rang as school ended for the day. I honestly loved teaching high school English but at the same time the sound of the bell at the end of the day was a relief, making me think did I really want to teach high school English for the rest of my life. I had spent 4 years at University getting a Degree in English Lit with an emphasis on editing; I had always wanted to be an author. 4 years to get ahead in my life and I still ended up back in Forks, Washington teaching English. I was about to finish my second teaching and I was starting to wonder if anything was going to get better in my life I was 24 and single. I needed to get out of this place and experience life. Thank fully I only had one more week of school left until exams and then I would have the summer to decide if I wanted to renew my contract.

After grading papers for three hours I left the school and walked toward my 2007 cobalt blue Toyota Yaris, I had finally gotten rid of my old truck after it died on me and was more expensive to repair than to buy a new car all together, I couldn't help but think what else was I supposed to do other than this?? I don't even have anything to offer. I put last 3 or 4 papers I needed to grade this weekend into the trunk of my car and drove across town to the house my father had left me. I pulled into the driveway, opened the garage door and parked the car. I stepped out, deciding I would leave the papers in the car I walked inside, put my keys on the table kicked my shoes off to the side of the entrance way and put my coat on the chair. I just wanted to relax, have a quiet dinner, maybe watch a movie and probably call Alice and see how everything in Seattle was.

Alice had been my best friend since the 9th grade, she had been the only person willing to talk to me my first day of Forks High. After graduating we both had gone away to different schools but had remained incredibly close friends. Alice had gotten a degree in Fashion Design and after graduating, moved to New York to pursue a career as a Designer. She had met her current beau, Jasper, at the airport when she was flying back to Forks to visit me. She now lived in Seattle with Jasper working as a designer, and I visited her once a month; at least one of us got our wish.

I had curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine, after putting the leftovers from last night in the oven to reheat being too lazy to actually cook for only one and flipped through the channels on the T.V. I finally decided that I wasn't in the mood to look for something to watch so I turned on my TiVo and watched the episode of 'Bones' I had missed on Wednesday, when someone rang the doorbell. I walked to the door slowly trying to figure who was there as I was not expecting anyone, hoping that it wasn't Mike Newton the gym teacher from school that was constantly hitting on me at staff meetings. When I finally opened the door it was the last person I expected...

I opened the door and was tackled to the ground by a pixie-like figure; thankfully I had left my wine in the living room. "ALICE!!!!!" I squealed as we hit the floor, she just giggled and threw her arms around my neck. The next thing I noticed was Jasper standing in the doorway with amusement coming from his laughing eyes holding two very large suitcases.

Finally Alice released her hold of my neck and let me stand back up. "Alice, what are you doing here??" I blurted out.

"Visiting my bestest friend in the entire world...if she will let me stay" Alice responded sounding a little hurt.

Trying to lighten the mood I responded with as little sarcasm as I could muster, "I will have to get back to you on that one; we will have to give her a call later and ask."

Alice catching on to me just laughed and told Jasper to put the stuff in the spare bedroom. Jasper nodded and started to climb the stairs. Alice grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into the living room telling me to sit on the sofa. I could tell she had something extremely important to tell me she was overly excited even for Alice standards. She sat down beside me and grabbed my hands with the biggest most ridiculous smile on her face.

"Bella", she began, "I have some very big news, well Jasper and I have some big news..."

"Alice, just spill it already!" I replied.

"Okay...JASPER AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!" she exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I replied, "really?!"

"Of course my silly Bella, would I joke about something like that??" she teased.

"Alice, I'm so excited!! When is the wedding going to be?? Have you told your parents yet?? How did he propose?? Was it everything you had hoped for??..." the questions just fell out of my mouth. I was so excited for her. It wasn't unexpected or anything she had been with him for 3 years now but I was still excited. "You have to give me a list of things to do. I want to help plan the shower, well that is if I am going to be the maid of honour. I would understand if you wanted someone else..."

"Bella. Bella! BELLA!" she finally got ma attention part way through my rambling, "of course you will be my maid of honour. But what I really wanted to ask is would you be willing to move to Seattle. I need you there to help me plan the wedding and I know that your teaching contract is just about up and I know that you are sick of Forks I talked to Jasper and he said it would be okay if you lived with us while you looked for a place, I can help you sell the house here if you wanted and I will help you job search too." Alice continued to ramble about me moving to Seattle and I just sat there stunned about what she was asking me. She wanted me to leave Forks, something I longed to do but had never had the balls to do it.

I suddenly cut her off mid-sentence/future plans, "Of course I will move to Seattle, you are just the motivation I needed to finally follow through with my dream."

Alice yelled for Jasper to come down the stairs. He walked into the room and put his arms around Alice's waist and asked "so, do you want me to go get some boxes to start packing up your stuff?"

* * *

**A/N: I am almost done the second chapter. Let me know what you honestly think so far I will try to post the second chapter soon if it is recieved well.**


	2. Shopping

**A/N: I was so happy to see reviews and alerts this morning I made me feel so happy!!!**

* * *

I just nodded in response, thinking of everything that I would have to finish before I could move. I would have to finish school, that was a given, but deciding whether I wanted to sell the house I would have to think that one through. I didn't want to come back to Forks but I also didn't want to give up anything that Charlie had left me. Ultimately I knew I would have to sell it eventually, especially if I wanted to move ahead in life. Forks had nothing left to offer me and I knew it.

Alice and I went up to my room and started to sort through my closet. As summer was here I knew that I could pack up all my winter clothing so that was what I would do. Jasper arrived back after about 30 mins with a very large stack of folded boxes, packing tape, a box of multicoloured sharpies and a large pepperoni, sausage and green olive pizza (my favourite). He immediately put together 3 or 4 boxes and Alice began to fill them with all my sweaters and long-sleeved blouses.

Next came my shoes, I had a very hard time parting with many of them but knowing that I would be seeing them soon made it easier. After all the clothes that I would not need in the next 2-3 weeks were packed up Jasper went downstairs to start to pack up my movie and book collection in the living room, Alice and I began to go through the house doing an inventory to decide what I would be needing to take with me to Seattle right away and what could stay until I had found a place of my own. In the end Alice decided that I wouldn't need anything other than my clothes and shoes with me. I on the other hand decided that I wanted to pack up everything except the beds, dressers, couches, book cases and the like and put them into storage in Seattle until I found a place.

Alice finally agreed to let me keep all of my furniture and not plan to make me buy new stuff to go with my new house, but not until after a long argument which ended in me using the 'I'm moving to Seattle for you' card. I did however have to agree to get myself a new bed. I had been sleeping in the same bed Charlie had bought for me when I was 14 and moved in with him after my mom had passed away.

Renée had been in a car accident during the summer before my 14th birthday and had passed away. She had left everything to me in Phoenix but when I had turned 18 I had sold everything not wanting to go down memory lane. The vehicles alone had put me through university. Selling the house had been easy as it was a new house and I didn't have many memories in the house anyways.

Charlie had passed away during the summer after my senior year of university. He had been on duty when his heart gave out on him. He had always had heart problems but never did anything about them. The doctors said he felt no pain. I just could wrap my head around the whole situation.

Alice had been my rock during both. She had been at the house when I got the news of Charlie and had been the person who sat with me in the girl's washroom crying about how hard it was to not have a mom at such an important time in a girl's life.

That night I passed out around midnight after saying good night to Alice and Jasper. They were staying until Sunday afternoon when they had to drive back to Seattle for work on Monday but Alice would be returning on Thursday to pack for me so I would be able to grade my exams and move right after they were finished.

The weekend went by very quickly, almost a whirlwind. Alice and Jasper had almost everything that I didn't need over the next 2 weeks packed and they had taken all my winter clothes and shoes back with them.

I had finished grading the 4 papers that I had brought home with me and was relieved that all I would be doing the next couple of days in class would be study periods and review. Thursday would be the first exam for one of my classes and the other 2 were on the Friday giving me a week to grade all the exams (thankfully mostly multiple choice and one-two word answer) and hand in my students' marks.

When I had arrived home on Friday I found Alice in the kitchen putting a lasagne in the oven. She truly knew my weakness for Italian food.

"Honey, I'm home!" I bellowed.

"My sweet dear Bella!!" she replied in a very 1950s, happy, stay-at-home-mom way. "How was work? Did the children behave well?" she asked through clenched teeth trying not to let her laughter slip.

I finally cracked and burst into a fit of laughter. How I adored spending time with the Alice. She knew how to make me laugh at even the smallest things. Alice slowly joined me and eventually we were so breathless we both slid to the floor trying to catch our breath.

That weekend Alice decided that I needed to go 'job-hunting clothes shopping'. I had reluctantly agreed but decided that it would just be fun to spend a carefree day out with my best friend.

6 am Saturday morning Alice and I got ourselves up and showered and dressed. Alice in her regular tight skinny leg, low-rise, dark wash jeans, a plum shear thick strapped camisole with a black shrug on top and a pair of plum peep-toe pumps. I was in my basic light was boot cut jeans, and a pale blue baby-doll style top with silver flats. We each had our purses in hand and we walked over to my car getting in and pulling out of the driveway, on our way to Port Angeles.

We grabbed coffee at the Starbucks on our way out of town and drove straight to the mall.

Once we got inside we hit up so many stores we ended up going to the car twice before lunch just to unload all the bags we had accumulated. After lunch we went to the shoe department and I purchased too many pairs to count but my favourite was the pair of Christian Louboutin black patent leather peep-toe platform pumps. Alice again got too many pairs of shoes to count.

We returned our bags to the car again and then came back into the mall for our last stop Victoria's Secret. I needed to buy a couple new bras and some panties. Alice wanted to get something _special_ for Jasper. After I had found a few comfortable bras in neutral colours I started looking at the panty sets and found a really cut pink polka-dot set that was fun but not to sultry. Alice on the other had had picked out at least half a dozen babydolls in various colours and fabrics; all with matching thongs or v-strings.

"Bella, I think you should buy a babydoll for yourself." She stated matter-o-factly.

"Why should I Alice? It's not like I have anyone to show it off to." I retorted. "Even if I did you know I'm not like that, it just isn't my style."

"Bella, I think that you just having one will help with your confidence. Would you please just buy one for me? I promise we can leave after this," she whined.

I had to admit that this was a really good deal I knew Alice would want to go to the other mall across town to do some more shopping but I knew that I had all my exams to get through as soon as possible so we could leave for Seattle sooner. And I will admit I had always wanted to own a babydoll, especially for that just in case situation.

"I will make a deal with you Alice," I proposed.

"Well what is it?!" she demanded.

"If you promise to skip the other mall in town I promise to let you help me pick out two babydolls with matching panties, it has to be thongs or cheekies though you know how much I hate the whole flossing you butt feeling." I replied.

"DEAL!" she stated fully.

Then she walked over to me taking my selection and then continuing to the cash asking the lady standing behind the counter to hold all of or items until we had finished.

The next thing I knew Alice had grabbed about 20 different babydolls with matching cheekies or thongs. Most of which were in pastel colours but she had also grabbed a royal blue satin flyaway with a set with a matching nearly transparent satin thong. I had to admit I loved it.

"Alice, I will take that one," I said pointing at the blue one.

The look of shock on her face was priceless; I guessed then that it was one she had picked out for herself.

"Bella..." she stammered, "are you sure? It doesn't seem to be your style."

"Yes Alice, I'm sure I really like the colour." I replied.

"Alright now we need to pick out the second choice," she stated while laying out the remainder of the babydolls on the table in front of us.

I looked them over not really liking any of them, but I had to get a second one to appease Alice. I was about to try and redo the deal when I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw the most seductive, sultry black silk baby doll. It had a plunging neckline, an empire style waist and an almost nonexistent back. It was paired with a pair of extremely low-rise high cut cheekies. It was gorgeous but was so not my style but then again the whole idea of me owning one of these was not my style either but I was giving in anyways. I decided that I was going to have it.

"Alice," I started, "I don't see anything that you picked out that I want..." She tried to cut me off but I stood my ground, "but I do see one that is hanging up on the back rack that I am going to have to have no matter what you say."

She turned around and looked where I was pointing and let out a very high pitched squeak, "Really?"

"Yes Alice. I am positive I WANT that one." I countered.

After we had made our final purchases we headed to the car placing the remainder of the bags in the overflowing trunk and back seat. We both got into the car and I started the ignition, knowing full well that Alice was still in shock over my selection of lingerie that it was going to be a rather quiet ride home.

I just hope that Alice wasn't going to pry at why I had been willing to buy lingerie. I hope she just thinks it's because I did it to please her. I do not her knowing that I want to get back out in the dating field. I know I always complain about being single but after I had ended my relationship with Jacob three months ago (Alice still didn't know what exactly had happened and I really didn't want to have to relive that afternoon where I walked in on him in a very compromising situation), I hadn't been able to let myself try to get out in dating scene. Then again, it wasn't like there were great prospects in Forks anyways. Maybe Seattle would have better prospects.

I just hope I'm ready.

**APOV**

I can't believe what Bella bought. It just wasn't her style...or was it?? Was there something Bella hadn't told me? No that wouldn't happen; I just must have been rubbing off on her that's all it was. I was so excited but still shocked over her choices I was going to have to ask her about it.

Not in the car though, tonight at dinner. I would ask her about it then. She wouldn't be able to lie to me over my famous cheese tortellini bake and maybe a few glasses of wine. I would figure out what was running through her head. I really it didn't have to do with Jacob. I knew the relationship had ended badly but Bella still hadn't talked to me about it. I was hoping that while she was living with Jazzy and me she would open up to me and let me know what was going on in her head.

* * *

**A/N: So i will hopefully be posting the 3rd chapter tonite or tomorrow. It will most likely be tomorrow as I have 2 huge papers due in the next 2 weeks and I sorta haven't started them so I may be busy doing them instead of writting for fun sadly :(.**

**Also for all those wondering Edward will be introduced at either the End of the 4th chapter or the beginning of Chapter 5 I haven't fully gotten there so I'm not sure how it will play out.**


	3. Interview

The following week went by super quick, Alice had try to find a motive behind my sultry undergarment choice but I had put a stop to her question by just saying that I wanted to try something new. I didn't want to have to explain to her about everything that had happened and how I was tired of being 'Little Miss Cautious' it was just too me. I didn't like who I was anymore, I was too much of a push over when it came to men; I was too forgiving.

Alice and I had gotten everything packed except a few things I needed like my bed, cutlery and plates. I had also left a few pictures of Charlie, Renée and myself which I was packing right now. Alice was downstairs packing up the remainder of the Kitchen. She was so excited that I think I may have lost a plate or two to her energized state.

"Bella!" Alice yelled up the stairs. "The movers are here!"

"Alice, I'll be right down I'm just finishing putting the last few pictures in a box. Just get them to start taking all the stuff that is in the living room and kitchen out." I returned a little louder than was necessary.

"All right!" she replied.

I was beginning to get more and more excited about moving to Seattle. I had already set up an appointment with the Real Estate Agent that Alice had used to find her and Jasper's place and Alice and I had sent out a couple résumés places in Seattle to get me a job as soon as possible. None of the jobs were my dream job but hopefully I would be able to spend some time writing a book.

Suddenly my cell rang! I grabbed it off the box beside me and looked at the caller idea: 'Cullen Enterprises'. I answered it quickly.

"Hello, Bella Swan here."

"_Hello this is Jill from Cullen Enterprises I am Emmett McCarthy's personal assistant and we would like to have you in for an interview for the secretary position you applied for at your earliest convenience," r_eplied the voice on the phone.

"Would Friday afternoon be manageable?" I questioned.

"_Yes, that will be reasonable. How does 3 o'clock sound for you?" _Jill replied.

"That should be fine." I responded with as much business demeanour as I could muster up behind all of my excitement.

"_Alright I would like to meet me at the front desk in the main lobby at 2:45 so we can get you a visitor's pass and make it be up at Mr. McCarthy's office in perfect time for the interview. We look forward to meeting you. Have a nice day." _With that she hung up and left me standing there quite shocked.

I then noticed that Alice had been standing in the door way with a curious look on her face.

"I got a job interview," was all I could get out.

"I told you so. I knew you would. May I ask with whom?" she replied.

"Cullen Enterprises, they want to meet with me on Friday." I said.

"Wait did you just say Cullen Enterprises? Wow that is awesome they are very picky with who they interview. They must have been really impressed with your résumé to have called you back only 2 days after you applied. Also the pay will be amazing. What will the job be?"

"Secretary to Emmett McCarthy," I responded.

Alice's mouth dropped. Emmett McCarthy was the Vice President of Cullen Enterprises; he was second in command following after his Cousin Edward Cullen the founder of the company. It was still a very new company but it had become a very well sought out music Producing and Management Company. It had produced some of the biggest bands out there today and was managing quite a large number of artists. "You are joking right? Like I don't mean to sound like a bitch but Emmett, he is not an easy person to impress. I should know it took me forever to design his and his wife's outfits for the Oscars last year. He wanted the best, of course that was me but still I must have had to touch up his suit and his wife's dress a dozen times or so." She enthusiastically noted.

"I know! I'm so excited but so nervous! I don't know what to wear, I haven't interview since I got the job at Forks High and that was so easy. Will you promise to help me prepare?" I asked.

"Bella, not only will I help you prepare I will have the perfect outfit for you to wear to your interview. And since I know you will be amazingly we will go out Saturday night to this huge party that Cullen Enterprises is having for the 5 year anniversary of the company." She replied with the very cunning look in her eye that always made me wince as I knew I was going to be expected to let her play 'Bella Dress-up' for both the interview and the anniversary. But I couldn't complain about anything she always did know how to make me look my best.

Rest of the day Alice and I help the movers pack everything into the two moving vans and we were ready to head to Seattle by one that afternoon. All my clothes that I would need were packed into a few suitcases and put into the trunk of my car. And we headed off to Alice's home. The remainder of my stuff was going into stay in the trucks that it had been packed in and was going to be staying at Alice's warehouse until I found a place to put it.

I had decided to sell Charlie's home and it had already sold to the Lloyd's who had wanted the place even before Charlie had passed away. It was tough to give the house up but I knew the Mrs. And Mr. Lloyd would take great care of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday finally came around and my nerves had subsided. Alice had picked out the most amazing outfit for me to wear to interview. I was wearing a high waist black pin-strips pencil skirt, a white three–quarter length blouse and a blazer also with three–quarter length sleeves that matched the skirt. On my feet Alice had gotten me a pair of 2.5 inch black leather stilettos with a pointed toe. I also had a new Gucci purse. It was black monogrammed and went perfectly with my outfit. Alice had done my make-up very neutral and had straightened my hair. She then pulled half of it up with a black clip that let the hair fall down my back.

Alice had continually prepped me for the interview from the time I asked her to until she left for work Friday morning. We had researched, and mock interviewed until our heads were spinning. Poor Jasper had had to sit through all of it, and deal with my breakdowns when I gapped on a question.

At 2:00 I walked out to my car and started the drive across town to Cullen Enterprises.

I arrived about 10 minutes early and walked over to the front desk, I introduced myself and why I was here. I was then directed to go wait in the room just behind the front desk.

I walked into the room and sat down in the chair. I immediately noticed the security camera that was facing my direction and assuming that they would watch what I was doing. I decided that the best thing to do would be to read one of the magazines on the table. I found the most recent edition of and international music magazine and started to look through it. I found an article on Edward Cullen and decided that I should read it as it would give me some more information about the company. I turned to the page and found a picture a very lengthy article about his path to success. It was quite interesting. He was only 29, which was quite impressive, and a child had been gifted with music. He had always wanted to go into the music industry and after graduating from university with a degree in business he began to scout out potential talent and found a few bands that he ended up making big and thus started his company.

I was just finishing with the article when a lady walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Jill you must be Bella Swan." She stated firmly while extending her hand.

I shook her hand and replied, "Yes I am." She then handed me a visitor's pass which I attached to the front pocket of my blazer.

I followed her to the elevator. When it arrived she punched in the 23rd floor, and then shut the doors. We arrived there in no time and I was lead to the right into a small meeting room. When we entered Emmett was already sitting in a chair on the phone.

"Edward, I'm going to have to let you go my 3:00 interview just arrived." There was a pause where I assumed Edward was talking and then Emmett replied. "Yes I come up when I am finished this and we can go over the final details about the Anniversary then. See you in a bit." With that he hung up the phone and walked over to me.

"Bella, nice to meet you, I'm Emmett McCarthy," he stated while extending a hand. I took his hand and shook it. "Please sit down and we can begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interview took about 45 minutes and went quite well but I was glad that it was over and done with. I arrived back at Alice's around 4 and decided that I wanted to have a nice hot shower and change into some more comfortable clothing. I took a nice long shower using my favourite strawberry scented shampoo I lathered it on I followed that with the complimentary conditioner, then I washed my body with my mango scented body wash. I felt quite refreshed when I got out. I wrapped my towel around me and pulled a comb through my hair. I decided to let it air dry tonight. I then proceeded to walk into the guest room that I was staying in and decided to put on some comfortable clothing. I searched through the closet and found a black pair of lulu lemon capri-length yoga pants, I then grabbed a pale blue fitted tee, and I walked over to the dresser and look through my bras and panties until I found my pale blue satin bra and the matching cheekies. I proceeded to dry my body off and put on my favourite body butter; mango; and then put on my clothes.

By the time I had done all this it was nearly 5 o'clock that's when I noticed my phone was ringing. I quickly grabbed it off the table and answer it. \

"Hello, Bella Swan." I spoke into the phone.

"_Hello, this is Jill from Cullen Enterprises. We would like to offer the job of personal secretary to Emmett McCarthy to you." _Jill replied over the phone.

My head just started to spin the minute that I head what she said. I responded quickly, "Yes, I accept your offer." Working at the University as a Secretary to the Dean of Residential Services had really come in handy.

"_Alright, we would like you to start on Monday would you be available to start." _She asked.

"Yes, I can start then." I replied.

"_We would be going over office protocol, what the job entails, and we will also need to do get all your information for your pay. You will be starting at 90,000 a year and after a three month probationary period and Mr. McCarthy feels that you have met expectations you will have a significant pay increase. The rest we can discuss when you arrive Monday morning. We will need you here at 9:30 ready to go. I will meet you at the front desk with a nametag and swipe pass for you. Do you have any questions?"_

"Not at the present."

"_Alright, I will see you Monday morning. Have a nice weekend." _With that she hung up the phone.

I just sat there shocked by what had just occurred I was employed. I was going house hunting tomorrow morning and hopefully I would find a house that I loved.

Just then Alice walked in and saw me holding onto my phone with my stunned smile on. She knew right away that I had gotten the job. She called Jasper at work and told him to pick up dinner tonight as we were going to celebrate in style. Pyjama style that is.

After Jasper arrived with pasta and salad from the Italian place around the corner I curled up with my dinner on the love seat, while Alice and Jasper took the larger sofa. Alice quickly hopped up and put the movie "Funny Face" on with Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astair it was one of our all time favourite movies.

After the movie I was beat and I knew I was going to have a long day tomorrow as I was looking at a few houses tomorrow and I also had the party to go to. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N: I am so pleased to see lots of people becoming interested in my story.**

**I hope this chapter is well recieved. R&R please.**

**Also let me know how you think Edward and Bella will meet??**

**Flame if you want it will help with my creative process. **

**I will do my best to try and get the next chapter up soon but as I said two very large papers due soon so they will be taking up alot of my time.**


	4. The House

I woke up at seven feeling very well rested and ready to start the day. I was meeting Carmen, Alice's real estate agent, at 9 about 15 mins from Alice's. She was going to be showing me about half a dozen houses that I had seen pictures of previously this week. They all seemed very nice in picture but that doesn't mean anything; it has to do with the atmosphere that the house gave off.

I got out of bed and walked over to the guest bathroom and started the shower, I then started to brush my teeth while the water heated up. After two minutes of proper brushing I pulled my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razor and gel out from under the sink. I then put everything in the shower I climb in. After letting the hot water run all over my body I reached down for my shampoo and squeezed some out of the bottle into my hand, the smell of strawberries filling my senses. I continued with my shower for close to half an hour. After my shower I combed through my hair and got the hair drier out and blew my hair dry. I then plugged the hair straightener in, turned it on and walked back to my room to get dressed.

I had decided that I was going to dress in comfortable clothing but also something that looked decent. I decided on a black sleeveless v-neck cross shirt dress with a pale blue flower in the bottom left corner and a pair of black leggings. I then paired it with a blue pair of flats.

After I was dressed I went to the bath room and straightened my hair. After I straightened my hair I put a little bit of mascara and a touch of pick lip gloss on, knowing full well the minute I returned back from house hunting Alice would have me back in the shower to get ready for our night out on the town.

By the time I was ready it was just after 8 and I could smell the coffee coming from the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I poured myself a cup and added a little milk. I liked my coffee strong. I looked through the cupboards until I found the box of mini-wheats; I poured myself a bowl full and added milk. I then proceeded to sit at the island on a bar stool. Once I was ready to leave it was just after 8:25 so I decided to swing buy the Starbucks around the corner. I just pulled into the parking lot and was starting to pull up into the drive-thru when I was cut off but a 'Stupid Shiny Volvo' I was not impressed.

I got my coffee and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the house. It was located about 10 blocks from Alice and Jasper's. I met Carmen out front and she gave me the details on the house. It was a large white Victorian style house. I could tell by the feel I was getting from it I wasn't going to like it, I did the tour but in the end didn't like how I felt in the house so I said no. We then drove to the second house which was a large brick house. The feel coming off it was good but the minute I saw the kitchen I knew I could never live in the house. It was a modern kitchen and was too backwards for its own good. I said no to that one as well. The third house was also a large brick house and I like the layout it was very simple and practical, almost too practical for me though. The remaining three were also Victorian style houses both gave off good vibes but kept finding problems with them that I knew would make me regret buying one. One house had been set up completely upside down with the kitchen on the second floor and the master bedroom on the first. It was just a mess. The next was very cute looking

Finally after looking at all houses and saying no to all of them I drove by a very cute red brick colonial-style house with a for sale sign on the lawn. I could tell right then and there that I was happy with the exterior of the house. It had a beautiful garden in front of the house with a path that lead out to the sidewalk. It had a very large white door with skinny windows on either side of the door. It also had a little balcony on the third floor above where the main entrance was with large French doors that lead out to it. I knew immediately then that I wanted the house. I stopped and pulled into the driveway, I was rarely this forward but this house was perfect for me and I knew it. I knocked on the door and was greeted by three little girls about 4 years of age all identical. I asked to speak with the owners, presumably there mom and dad.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I know this is very forward of me but I am currently looking for a house and I drove by your house and fell in love with it. I was wondering if there would be any way I could get a tour." I spoke slowly but full of confidence.

"Hi Bella, I'm Angela Cheney and this is my husband Ben." She said as she offered her hand out to be shaken. Angela was a young woman, probably two or three years older than me and very noticeably pregnant. "We would love to show you our home. Come in but I do apologize for the mess three girls are hard to clean up after and trying to get things ready to move has been a chore as well."

"That is not a problem," I replied. "The house was just too perfect to drive pass without stopping and trying to get a look."

While she gave me a tour I just couldn't get passed the fact that she wasn't much older than me and already had a family and was expecting two more. I was very envious.

She noticed very quickly that I was admiring her very round belly, she patted it and stated openly "twin boys, this house is going to be too small for 5 children, we had planned on making it 4 but apparently Ben's family history of sets of twins and triplets decided that five was a better number."

I couldn't help but laugh at the very true statement, but it still made me sad "I think it is amazing that you wanted to have four children, I don't think I would have been able to cope with one. I will probably be a terrible mother." I stated.

Angela just laughed at me, "I thought the same thing but once it happens you will be just fine. Instinct will kick in and hopefully you will have a wonderful man in your life to help you."

We continued to talk while she showed me the house when I realized that it was two in the afternoon and Alice had expected me home half an hour ago for lunch.

I told Angela my time constraint and said let her know I was very interested in the house. I gave her my number and told her to call me this week so that we could set up a time with a real estate agent to go over the details of the house so I could officially sign for it. She also gave me her number and told me to call her with good times to come as she would most likely be home all the time between the girls, packing and being pregnant.

She seemed very excited that I wanted the house and told me that I would be the perfect person for it. I was excited because it was my dream house. Inside was even more beautiful than outside. The first floor was superbly well laid out. When you walked in the front door you were greeted with a stair case that led up to the second floor and a hallway that led to the kitchen in the back. To the right was an open door frame where the living room was, and to the left was a large dining room.

The kitchen was the length of the house and took up a third of the first floor. It was spectacular. There was beautiful mahogany cabinetry and a large island. It had beautiful granite countertops and a large empty space on the other side where a table or desk could be put. The layout of the kitchen was perfect, it had the proper cooking triangle and the second sink in the island would make it easier to prepare large meals. At the back of the room were large French doors that lead to the backyard which was large and had a beautiful waterfront. I then got a tour of the living room, dining room, downstairs bathroom and the basement.

Next Angela showed me the second and third floors. The second floor had 3 bedrooms, two washrooms, and an office. The third floor was the master bedroom and bath. It was magnificent. It was extremely open the doors that lead out to the little balcony were white and had shears over them. The master bath was located on the right side of the room and had a large two person bath in the back left hand corner of the room. A large shower in the right with an overhead hanging shower head and what looked like wall jets. It had his and her sinks and the toilet was positioned behind the door for privacy. On the left had side of the room was a magnificent walk in closet. It had shelving and racks of every size and shape and it had three large mirrors on the back wall of the closet. If I knew I could love a home as much as I loved this home I would have looked sooner.

I was truly lucky to find such a beautiful home. Alice was going to be over the moon. I called Carmen on my way back to Jasper and Alice's and gave her the details and said that I wanted to meet with her and there agent sometime this week, the sooner the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got back to Alice's around 2:30 and the look on her face was so not impressed, she looked as if she was going to kill me...I was kind of fearful for my life. She began to walk over towards me she was slow and deliberate.

"Bella!!" she roared. "Why didn't you call to say you were going to be late?! I have been trying to keep the chicken warm for nearly an hour. What took you so long?"

I tried to stay composed but I had no such luck. It all tumbled out of me so quickly, "AliceIfoundtheperfecthouse!!!"

"Bella, what did you say?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I tried to calm myself down but I knew that it wasn't going to happen so I decided to try and make each word a sentence. "I said. I. Found. The. Perfect. House."

"You WHAT????"

"I found my house, and it wasn't even one of the ones Carmen showed me. I found it on my way home. It's about a 20 minute drive from here. You have to come see it when I sign for it. You will love the master suite." I replied to her exclaimed question. "Also you are going to have to help me shop for the house; I really don't think most of what Charlie had in the house back in Forks will go with the house's decor."

"Bella, you just made me so happy, not only do we get to celebrate tonight, you bought a house and you are going to give me control of the decorating."

"Alice! I did not say control. I said help. I want to have the kitchen and the master suite how I want it, you can make suggestions for those rooms but that is it. I will let you do whatever you want to the rest of the house as long as you run it by me first." I responded to her very Alice-like behaviour.

"You have yourself a deal. Not only do I get to plan a wedding for me I get to plan a house! It's going to be the best summer.

"Speaking of my wedding, tomorrow afternoon I was hoping you would help me with a few of the plans. And I also want you to set a date for a Bridal shower it has to be before September 13th because Jazzy and I have set the date to September 20th we booked the hall and the church on the Monday after we told you."

"Alice I so happy for you, I don't want to outshine your day so I promise no big news until after the wedding." I chuckled to myself, what else is there to but a pregnancy that could be big enough news that would show up Alice. I didn't even have a guy to assist with that if I even wanted to.

With that Alice declared that we must eat as she had a lot to do before we could go to this party tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we had finished our late lunch it was nearly 3:30 in the afternoon. Alice pushed me into the bathroom and told me to have a shower and I would find all the stuff I would need in the shower already. I turned the shower on and then quickly undressed leaving my clothes in a pile by the door. Avoiding looking in the mirror I stepped into the shower and let the water flow over my body; it was one of the best feelings in the world, the completely dry body and then all you feel is the drop of water move down your body till you are drenched, it must be one of the reasons why I loved living in the rainiest area of the U.S.. I quickly grabbed the bottle of shampoo and put t in my hand and thoroughly applied it to my previously washed locks. I let the water rinse it out and then proceeded with the conditioner, since it recommended leaving it in the hair for 5 – 10 mins I decided that I should wash my body while I waited. I put my mango body wash onto my loffa and began to wash my very fair skin. Once I had finished with the body wash I rinsed out my hair. When I was finished I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and then proceeded to towel dry my hair. That was when Alice barged into the room.

"Alright Bella, time for me to do my magic, I left your dress on your bed and there are shoes on the chair near the closet for you to wear." With that she pulled me into my room and told me to put on my bra and panties, they too were on the bed. She had picked out a black lace and silk strapless bra and a pair of matching cheekies. They were very adorable. I quickly changed into them and grabbed one of my button-up shirts to put on over top and met Alice in her bathroom.

She had everything she would need to make me look 'perfect' sitting on the counter. She sat me down on the chair and began the process. She dried, combed, straightened, curled, and teased my hair into the most amazing curls that hung down my back. She took the ones from the around my face and pulled them to the crown of my head and pinned them up with a black clip with stars across it. She then started my make-up. When she was finished with me she let me look into the mirror; she had made my eyes look very smoky, she had coloured my lips a very pale pink almost neutral against my full lips. She then instructed me to go change.

When I entered my room I looked at the clock and discovered that it was just after six. It had been a fast moving day. I quickly walked into the room and picked up the dress Alice had left on my bed for me to wear (http://z. it was absolutely perfect. I then went to put on the shoes that I was to wear and found a pair of red death traps, ( my extreme clumsy days had ended just after I graduated high school, I really only was clumsy when I was nervous or startled. I sat in my room for a bit quickly checking my emails before I left.

I was dressed and my shoes were on, I grabbed my clutch ( off the table and I walked out of the room and found Alice and Jasper in a very compromising position on the sofa. Alice was sitting on Jasper straddling his lap, and his hands up her dress.

"If I had wanted to see this I would be putting a video camera in your room" I hollered across the room, while I covered my eyes to give them a little privacy.

When I uncovered my eyes Alice was standing with Jasper behind her, his hands around her waist. "Bella darling you look amazing, now are you ready to go? The party started 10 minutes ago and it is all the way across town. Alice too was wearing a little black dress (http://img468.imageshack.us/img468/5752/311007ux4.jpg - one on the right) and had paired it with a very Alicey pair of shoes ( and in her hand was a small black clutch. Jasper was in a white button-up shirt, black blazer, black dress pants and a black tie; he looked very well done up. With that we left the house and met the town car outside the house and all climbed in.

We arrived at the party 25 minutes later and walked right to the door. Alice said her name and the body guards looked over the list and let us in immediately. We walked into the room and I was in awe of how many people were there, it was amazing. The atmosphere was however crazy, everyone was doing everything all at once. I could see the dance floor off to the left, there was a bar to the right and directly to the front of us were couches, all black suede. Alice grabbed one of my hands and one of Jasper's and led us over to one of the couches. When we got there we sat down and a waiter came and asked us if we would like a drink. I ordered a Sex with the Bartender, Alice got a Blue Screw and Jasper ordered a Jack Sour.

After our drinks arrived Alice wanted to dance, Jasper was off talking to someone from his office that was there so Alice and I went out to the dance floor. We were dancing to the music when the song changed and Rihanna's song "Don't Stop the Music" came on and I went slightly crazy. Alice and I danced like fools, grinding at the right spots while enjoying our time fully. The song started to fade and Flo Rida's "Low" came over the speakers, at the same time I felt two hands on my hips and they started to sway from side to side with me and the music. I turned around and was greeted with the most stunning pair of green eyes and a very sultry smile. I was actually quite surprised that this god-like man had chosen me to dance with me of all people.

We continued to dance and when the song ended he leaned over and whispered "I'm Edward."

"Bella" I responded as we walked off the dance floor

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the cliffy :D lol**

**This will most likely be the last chapter (being why it is so long) I can get up until the weekend but if I finish my essay soon then I may be able to get more done.**

**Also what does everyone think of how they meet??**

**I can't wait to for everyone to see what happens next. I have it all mapped out in my mind, I wonder if anyone can guess.**

**I am also excited for all the lovely reviews that everyone is sending...keep them coming they make my day.**

**Will update ASAP but can't promise when.**

**Also I recommend looking at the shoes, I have a huge shoe fetish and I want both of these pairs of shoes. They are just too beautiful for words (red one in particular)**


	5. VIP

**A/N:** **So I felt bad leaving it where I did so here is a short chapter to sum up the night.**

**Both in Bella and Edward's Point of View**

**P****lease R & R**

**Also I redid the ending so I am sorry if people are reading this twice. I added in an EPOV at the end. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was standing on the upper floor by the balcony when I saw here walk into the club. She was wearing a very sexy little black dress and had a pair of red heels on. She looked very sultry. I watched her walk across the room with the couple she had come in with. She was the look of confidence but underneath it you could see the slightest bit of unease it was very attractive on her. She went over to the bar lounge and ordered a drink. After talking to a few people she was pulled up onto the dance floor by a small pixie looking woman I immediately recognized as Alice Brandon the fashion designer. I followed her with my eyes as she started to dance on the floor.

I was watching her dance when my cousin came up behind me. "Yo Ed, what you watching??" he asked trying to follow my gaze.

"The woman out on the dance floor," I pointed, "the one in the black dress with the bright red pumps."

He looked around for a moment, and then asked, "You mean Bella?"

"You know her?" I replied.

"Yeah, she is my new secretary. I just hired her."

I continued to watch her for the remainder of the song; as the music changed I decided that I wanted to see if she would like to dance with me.

I made it through the crowd pretty easily as most people there knew who I was and moved out of the way for me. I made it to her as the song was ending and the new one began; 'Low' by Flo Rida. I snaked my hands around her waist pulling her back closer to me and gently guided her hips to the steady beats. She turned around to look at me, with a look of pure anger. I was afraid for a minute that she was going to hit me but when she didn't and started to dance with me I felt an irresistible urge to take her home with me and never let her go. I knew better than that but it didn't mean that I couldn't get to know her better in private.

As the song ended I leaned down to her ear and softly spoke into her ear. "I'm Edward."

She then proceeded to lean into my chest and softly replied "Bella."

I took her hand in mine and led her off the dance floor towards the private V.I.P. lounge.

**BPOV**

Edward took my hand with his and started to lead me off the dance floor, I followed with no hesitation. I quickly looked back at Alice who was deep in conversation with a very tall beautiful blonde I decided that I would just fill her in tomorrow. Normally I would have just slapped the guy for being so forward but when I looked in Edwards eyes I felt secure, something I hadn't felt since Charlie had died, it was almost like he would join my fight against the world without any hesitation. He was dressed in a black suit with a black dress shirt underneath, and to finish it off he was wearing a white tie, a look I loved on men, but Edward made it sexy like no one I had seen( with out the vest).

Edward led us to the back staircase that went up the V.I.P. lounge; the security working there recognized him immediately and pulled the rope to the side so we could go up. He must have been an important 'Edward' getting that type of treatment. We climbed the stair together and when we reached the top he put an arm around my waist and led me to the back room where two more security men just opened the door.

Once we were inside the almost empty room Edward led me to a couch that was in the corner away from the few people in the room. He sat down and tapped the sofa next to him beckoning me to sit next to him. I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I was straddling his lap, my hands tangled in his beautiful bronze hair as my lips descended on his.

His reaction was very surprised at first but after what seemed like forever his left arm wrapped around my waist and his right was in my hair. Our lips moved as one and the sensation I was feeling was indescribable, it was if I belonged here. He pulled me closer to him and at the same time I knew I was in need of air. I started to pull away to get the very unwanted but highly needed oxygen.

**EPOV**

I felt her begin to pull away but not wanting her to move away from me I moved my lips from hers and began to softly kiss her jaw. I continued to move down her neck, placing gentle kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. I could feel her chest heaving as she inhaled and exhaled so deeply, I loved the fact that I had this effect on her. It made me feel wanted; almost needed. I began to apply my efforts the base of her neck as her head leaned back allowing my access.

I kissed the hollow of her neck and was awarded a very sexy moan. It shocked me, I stopped what I was doing and looked at her face, and it was covered in a beautiful blush. I repeated my actions and was rewarded with the same sexy sound as before. With that I knew her neck wasn't going to give me what I wanted I sat straight up and looked into her deep brown eyes, and let my lips descend on hers.

**BPOV**

'Oh My God, did I just moan' I screamed in my head. I then felt Edward pull away, 'yup I moaned, way to ruin a perfectly good moment.' I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. Keeping my eyes closed I slowly started to count to five, that was when I felt him descend upon the hollow of my neck. I moaned again, this time I opened my eyes and was met by his piercing green ones.

His lips met mine furiously. I felt his tongue gently slide across my bottom lip, but not wanting to give in too easily I didn't respond he tried again getting the same response. That was when I felt his hand begin to move up my leg, I gasped, he took advantage of the situation and I felt his tongue against mine; I let him take control of the situation as our tongues expertly occupied one another.

Not wanting to seem promiscuous I began to pull away, I tried to it on the spot beside him but he wouldn't have it, I was forced to remain where I was but I did however manage to turn around so my back was against his chest. His hands pulled my hair off to one side and his lips continued to kiss my neck and ear that was exposed to him. At that exact moment a server walked over, seeing that we were not as busy as before, and ask us if we would like anything. I ordered an ice water and Edward order one also. When the server left Edward continued what he was doing.

The server returned about 5 mins later with the water. I used this time to slide onto the spot next to Edward and picked up my glass and began to quench my thirst.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Mr. Cullen?" was all I heard from the server.

'Cullen, as in Edward Cullen,' I thought to myself 'Oh My God! How could I have overlooked that? I had just been making out with THE Edward Cullen; my boss's boss Edward Cullen.' I needed to leave I couldn't continue with this I could just hear the gossip at work if this went any further. I did not want to be the center of gossip; I had enough of it in my last relationship.

"No we are good," I heard him reply

Once the server had left I turned and looked at Edward. Part of me wanted to continue where we had left off, but the smart part of me knew I needed to get out of there. "Edward" I said as I looked at my watch, thank god it was nearly midnight, "I need to go."

His eyes looked hurt but all he said was "alright, but can I get your number?"

How could I say no to those eyes? So I asked him for his cell and typed in my name and number and handed it back to him. I then began to walk out of the room. The minute I was back in the main part of the V.I.P. longue I pulled out my phone to find that I had 5 new text messages all from Alice. I quickly read them all and just responded, "_gone home will see u and jasper when in the morning"_ I hit send. I made it to the main doors and looked around for a taxi. There was one parked across the street so I crossed and climbed in. I gave him the address and he drove off in the direction.

When we arrived at Alice's I paid and then walked to the front door. I pulled the spare key she had given me out of my clutch and let myself in. I walked to my bedroom kicked my shoes off and stripped down to my bra and panties, walked over to the bathroom and started the tub. I quickly cleaned my face with makeup remover and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner form under the sink. I placed them on the side of the tub and walked to the towel closet and pulled out a big fluffy white towel and a smaller towel to wrap my hair in.

The tub was finished filling so I took of the bra and panties and dropped them on the chair in the corner, and climbed into the tub. I washed my hair and then let my body soak. About 20 mins later I climbed out, pulled the plug so the tub would drain, wrapped myself in the towels, grabbed the panties and bra and walked back into my room.

I dried off and then put on my favourite pyjamas, climbed into bed and let the thoughts of my night with Edward put me to sleep.

**EPOV**

We were enjoying our time together entirely; at least I felt we were on both ends, when the server came back with our water. Bella slide off my lap and began to drink her water.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Mr. Cullen?" the server asked, waiting to be dismissed.

"No we are good," was all I replied.

"Edward," she began. I then turned to look at Bella and I could see shock in her eyes, she looked at her watch and I mimicked her actions finding that it was 11:30 we had been up here together for nearly 2 hours. "I need to go."

I think the fact that she found out that I was Edward Cullen had scared her off, but I couldn't be sure. I was slightly hurt that she was leaving so abruptly but I did want to see her again, even if we just talked next time, "alright, but can I get your number?" I asked hoping she would give in.

She asked for my cell and I handed it over easily, she typed in her number and gave it back to me and swiftly started to walk in the direction of the door.

I wish we hadn't left it at that but she seemed very sure she needed to leave. I would have to change that at work on Monday.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?? let me know...also give me some ideas if you have any I may be willing to put some in if they are decent and fit with the story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Preperations

**BPOV**

I woke up on Sunday, feeling as if I had slept the day away. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, my thoughts immediately went to last night, with Edward and the feelings he had stirred in me. I brought my fingers to my lips and I could still feel this upon, mine, almost as if my lips ached for their return. I had never felt so strongly for someone, especially when the only words spoken were are names. I felt drawn to him. That is when it clicked I would be seeing him at work, everyday. I wonder if he knows that I am his vice president's secretary. I doubt he does, why he would want to be with me, a lowly secretary is beyond me. I would just have to enjoy the memories that I have and try my best to be as professional in the office as possible. I just continued to lie in my bed, going over the night's events.

I finally pushed away my thoughts of Edward, I rolled over and looked at the clock finding that it was almost 11:00 am; I sat up in my bed and remembered that I had promised Alice we would do wedding stuff today. Well after getting my outfit picked for my first day of work. I threw off the covers and willed myself to get up. Stumbled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. I started the shower while I looked for my stuff under the sink. I stripped out of my pyjamas and stepped into the shower. I hope that this would relax me enough that I could think of a way to stay away from Edward at work, otherwise I don't know what I would do that would be deemed unprofessional. I just hope he doesn't know that I am Emmett's secretary that would just be weird, I was going to have to do as much as possible to keep it professional at the office, and especially if he does know I work for him. I highly doubt he does though.

**EPOV**

I lied in my bed, rolling around trying hopelessly to get comfortable so that I could get some sleep. It was 2 in the morning and I had left one of my parties early; something that I had never done before. After Bella left I couldn't get my mind off her. I had very much so wanted to follow her, but I didn't want to scare her off so I just got her number; a number that I very much so wanted to use right at this moment. I would just have to see her at work on Monday. I wonder if she knows that I know she works for me. That would be very awkward if she does; if she knows I know then we are going against the very strong interoffice dating policy and it would be bad if the president of the company doesn't even follow it. Right now I am truly hoping that she doesn't know because if that is the case then there is no issue with dating since it began before she started. My hopes are all on the fact that she doesn't know that I know.

Just the thought of her in that dress tonight is making me want her more. That doesn't include her soft brown eyes, her smooth rounded face, her long brown hair, and her very full lips. I could just imagine her kissing me again with those lips, I knew those lips would be the death of me if they were not mine. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, no definitely. I hope I can keep it together at the office this week, because as of right now I am going to need a very cold shower. The way she moved with me on the dance floor was extremely sensual but very effortless. She knew just how to get me going without even trying, and I seemed to have the same effect on her. She fit into my body perfectly and it seemed natural. I couldn't wait to see her on Monday.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sunday went by very quickly, the minute Alice knew I was up and dressed she barged into my room and grilled be about last night, as in who I danced with, where I went, what I did, etc. She didn't even stop while we she was going through my wardrobe trying to find outfits for me to wear this week. She was ecstatic that I had danced with Edward and went back to the V.I.P. lounge with him and that we had kissed; I left out the fact that I had a two hour long make out session. She was not happy that I just got up and left when I found out it was Edward Cullen, but she told me to go for it, as he was definitely a catch worthy of me. I just laughed her off as I was so not worthy of his affections.

I was plain and he was extraordinary. He had piercing green eyes that could see right to my soul, messy bronze coloured hair that fell onto his face looking expertly placed but at the same time you could see it was effortless. He had an amazing face but his eyes were the focal point. I was going to have to try very hard to keep professional around him.

She decided that I had only two outfits so we would be hitting up the stores the next day after work. But I would be wearing a cobalt blue wrap dress ( just cobalt blue not navy and it has cap sleeves not long sleeves) and a pair of plain black flats ( as she didn't want me to fall on my first day of work, and a silver id pendant to finish it off (http://coquette. I was just hoping it would be appropriate for the first day of work; then again Alice is a fashion god.

That afternoon Alice and I decided on the center pieces, they flower arrangement for her bouquet and the bridesmaids as well. Mine still hadn't been fully decided yet, we knew it would be white roses like Alice's but we were not sure how to incorporate the red roses to match everyone else's without it matching one or the other. Alice's bouquet was to be all white roses with one ring of red roses around the outside. The bridesmaids were to be the same but the majority would be red roses and they would also be smaller in size. Mine on the other hand was to be different as I was to be the maid-of-honour and my dress was going to be different.

Alice had long ago chosen the dresses we would be wearing: (in red with a white bow), the bridesmaids would be wearing: (in solid red) and Alice would look stunning in her dress (**A/N: I was going to describe the dresses but honestly I wouldn't do them any justice so I will just give pictures. All of the red in the dresses will be in this colour:** day ended fast and I was extremely tired. I needed to sleep and get comfortable, so that I would be awake for work the next day.

**A/N: I have decided to move the wedding to December because I want to do a Christmas theme for the wedding so if anyone has any ideas let me know they will be taken into consideration and used with thanks given where ****warranted.**** So they have 6 months to plan it.**

**I know this chapter is short but I promise to get another chapter up on Thursday afternoon or Tuesday. I have my paper due Wednesday so I will be working on it after my placement or I will work on it at work Tuesday night.**

**Tell me what you think about the chapter. Also if anyone has ideas for the first day of work let me know...I need ideas.**


	7. Lunch

**BPOV**

I woke up Monday morning around 7 and quickly got myself ready for work. I had to leave before 9 to get there for 9:30 and I know that I will probably want to hit up Starbucks for on the way over and I needed to call Angela about the house. I knew that they were moving before the end of the month so the sooner I could get into the house the better, I was getting tired of hearing Alice and Jasper go at it when they thought I was sleeping.

I was ready to go by 8:30 and decided that I would leave early and get not only coffee but also something for breakfast. I walked over to my car, got in and started the ignition. I back out of the driveway and headed towards the nearest Starbucks.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot, and got out of my car. I walked into the store and joined the growing line. I finally made it to the register and order myself a Grandé White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino and a lemon-cranberry scone. I waited, while eating my scone, until my coffee was done and headed to my car. I pulled out and began to head to work. It was 9 by the time I left and I had a 15 minute drive ahead of me. I pulled into the employee parking garage and parked in the spot that had been designated to me. I walked to the elevators and headed to the main floor.

The minute I got off the elevators it hit me, I was most likely going to see Edward today, and that fact scared me shitless. I was afraid he thought ill of me, maybe even thought that I was some sort of gold-digger trying to get further in my life by using him. With my luck that would be the case exactly.

I continued into the main lobby and was met by Jill at the Front Desk where she escorted me back to the elevators. From the elevators we went up to the 24th floor. I followed her through to Emmett's office and she began to show me around the floor. First she showed me where I would work, it was a very nice office with a waiting room to the left of it and through the waiting room was a set of large doors which she said lead to Emmett's (Mr. McCarthy's office). She continued to give me a tour around the floor, showing me the lunch room, washrooms, staff room, offices for the other 2 vice-presidents and such and then we returned back to my new desk. She left me there with a promise to return and just to answer the phone and transfer through to Mr. McCarthy if they were urgent; if not take a message.

I sat down immediately and started to look through the drawers and such. I found that most of them were filled with files and such but there were 3 empty drawers on the left-hand side of the desk which I assumed were for me. I had finished looking around when my cell phone started to go off. "Crap, I forgot to set it to vibrate." I quickly grabbed it and silenced it, looking down to see I had a new text message. I quickly opened the phone and my heart stopped.

_Bella,_

_I no its last minute but dinner2nite with me?? Say 7ish??_

_Edward_

I quickly replied,

_Edward_

_Sorry but I can't I have plans, maybe another time._

_Bella_

I sent it and that's when the phone rang.

"Good Morning, Emmett McCarthy's office, how may I help you?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Hi, you must be the new girl; I'm Rosalie Hale-McCarthy. Can I speak with my husband please?" _was all that was replied.

"Hold on one moment I'll transfer you through." I replied.

I quickly dialled the extension and informed Mr. McCarthy who was on the line. He told me to send it through immediately. I did what he said.

My cell began to vibrate again across my desk.

_Bella_

_How about lunch then?? And may I say u look very beautiful 2day._

_Edward_

'O dear lord he knows I work for him. This is not good. Wait did he just say lunch?? He can't be mad at me then can he??' I started to contemplate.

_Edward_

_Don't know when my lunch break is yet. And thanks but when did you see me?_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_I saw you walk in I was talking to Jill at the front desk when you came in. And I knew you worked for me at the party Emmett told me he had just hired you._

_Edward_

_Edward_

_If I had known you knew I wouldn't have left in such a hurry. I feel terrible._

_Bella_

_Bella_

_It's ok; make it up to me over lunch._

_Edward_

_Edward_

_I'll see what I can do._

_Bella_

I quickly sent it off and put my phone into my pocket, just as Jill walked around the corner. She sat down in the second chair and began to go over details of my job description. It was basically the regular type of secretary position, typing; filing; scheduling appointments and meetings; making travel and accommodation arrangements; organizing large meetings and conferences; all for Mr. McCarthy. It was just like what I did for the University but on a much larger scale. She continued to go over where I would locate things in the office when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. The same moment Emmett came out of his office and asked to speak with Jill for a moment.

I pulled my phone out the minute that the door to Mr. McCarthy's door closed and looked down at the display.

_Bella_

_Ur lunch will be an hour long probably from 12:30 until 1:30 I'll come pick you up then._

_Edward_

I just sat there stunned. Jill then came out of the room and finished with what my job would entail and the details to it. Edward was right I would have a lunch break from 12:30 until 1:30

and also 2 15 minute breaks one at 1:30 and the other at 3:15. After that I was on my own to answer the phone and take messages for the day. Tomorrow I would be expected to start other things but for today it was just the basics. With that she gave me the number she could be reached at if I had and questions and then proceeded to leave.

She quickly turned around and handed me a white key card. "I almost forgot, this is the elevator key to get up to the 25th floor, if Mr. McCarthy asks you to take anything up to Mr. Cullen you will need to put this into the slot in the elevator to have access to the floor. I will be back at your lunch hour, see you then." With that she walked away and out of the office doors.

I quickly grabbed my phone and quickly responded to Edward's last text message.

_Edward_

_Lunch sounds good I guess, where am I meeting you?_

_Bella_

I then sent a text out to Alice to let her know how work was and to let her know what was up with Edward.

_Alice_

_I'm going out with Edward for lunch and he knows I work for him, I think he always knew._

_Bella_

I then went back to work; answering the phone, faxing the pile of faxes needed to be sent and typing up a letter Emmett had brought out to me. The next thing I knew the most gorgeous man was standing in front of me. My jaw dropped slightly as I was not expecting to see him until lunch. I had begun to start to mentally prepare for lunch; it couldn't be lunch yet, could it? I looked to the clock and realized that it was in fact my lunch hour; the morning had gone by so quickly I had forgotten to take my break.

I quickly looked up into his gorgeous eyes and was rendered helpless. He looked amazing; he was wearing a typical navy blue suit, which he made look stunning with a white button-up shirt and a silver tie with small navy blue flowers on it. It really looked amazing on him.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he asked. "You didn't reply to the last text message that I sent so I assumed you had gotten busy, and figured that I would just come and get you."

"I just need to wait for Jill to by and relieve me and then I should be good to go. Where, may I ask, are we going for lunch anyways?" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

"To a little Italian restraint around the corner from here; it's within walking distance, I was hoping we could talk on the way there," Was his reply.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied just as Jill walked into the office.

She looked from me to Edward and back again at me with a very confused look on her face. "Bella, you can go for your lunch break now. I expect to see you back here at 1:30 I have a meeting at 1:45 that I need to go to."

With that I stood up and headed towards Edward. I was standing at his side as we started to walk out the door, and he took my hand in his. I was shocked but I loved the feel of it, I loved the way it made me feel, but I was also afraid that it was happening all too fast. We walked towards the elevators and stepped in. We took the elevator to the ground floor and got out.

He walked me to the main entrance and left through the doors. We took a left and began to walk down the street. That is when the round of 20 questions began.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Forks, Washington." I replied

"What brought you to Seattle?"

"My best friend Alice asked me to and I had no reason to say no."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean?"

"I like the fact that I don't know everyone here and that rumours are not about your neighbours, and that there are things to do here other than hiking. But I miss the quiet of Forks; I get woken up almost every night by sirens heading to the hospital down the street from Alice's."

"Well that makes sense. So you live with your friend then?"

"Yes, and her fiancé, I am currently in the house hunting process. I think I may have found the one I want but I need to go over details this weekend. I really like and want to move in as soon as possible. It truly is my dream house."

"Interesting, what have you done with your life before moving to Seattle?"

"Well I have a Bachelor degree in English, with honours, which I received from Dartmouth and I then taught English to high school students back in Forks for the past two years but decided that I

didn't want to continue it, and when Alice asked me to move here I did and now I work for your company while I try to start writing a book."

"Well that is an odd transition." He said as he lead me into a quaint little cafe style restaurant.

We were seated and the questions continued from both sides. I learnt that he had grown up loving music and had always wanted to do something in the field but wasn't sure what until he started scouting bands out. He had a degree in business from NYU. He had grown up in Chicago but discovered that he loved Seattle while he was here visiting his aunt and uncle as a child and decided that he would live here one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long I realized that I had to be back for work in 15 minutes. He quickly paid and we headed back to the office.

On the way back up the elevator he asked if we could do the same thing tomorrow. I agreed and went back to my desk as he continued up the elevator to the next floor. It had been a great lunch and I looked forward to doing it again the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch routine continued throughout the week with a different restaurant every day. We talked about everything. From what my favourite book is, Pride and Prejudice, to my least favourite food, oatmeal. He told me about his childhood, his family, how he started his company. He asked about my parents and when I told him they had both passed away he told me he was so sorry. I told him it was fine I was ok with talking about them. He then continued to ask me questions about every aspect of my life. He had been a complete gentleman the entire time; he hadn't tried to do anything physical with me except hold my hand. I had wanted to just sit on his lap and kiss him the entire time but I had to hold back as I knew it was important that we go to know each other and I knew that I was really falling for the guy and it felt like we had known each other all our lives.

When Friday came Edward took me to the same restaurant that we had gone to on Monday. The minute we sat down the conversation ended, there was something unsaid that both of us wanted to say but we couldn't do it, well at least I couldn't. That was when he reached across the table and took my hands in his.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward," she replied while biting her lip.

"Bella, I have really enjoyed spending time with you and I want to continue to do so but I will be leaving for Europe on Monday, and I will be gone for three weeks. If you would like to continue lunch dates with me when I get back that would be amazing. But I understand if three weeks is

too long for you and I won't push it further unless you want me to." I could see emotions on her face but was unsure of whether they were happy or sad, angry or relieved. I had no idea.

"Edward, I have really enjoyed spending time with you too and I would love to continue our lunch dates when you get back but I honestly would prefer dinner. But if you just want to do lunch then I will continue with lunch." She said with a very cautious look upon her face waiting for my response.

I smiled very wide at that comment, of course I would rather do dinner but I didn't want to push her. "Of course I would prefer to do dinner, I didn't want to push you, but if you are interested would you like to do dinner tomorrow night before I leave."

She blushed, the same beautiful blush I remember from that night in the club where I made her moan, I could feel the emotion in me grow, all I wanted was to stand up pull her from her seat and ravish her then and there. I had no idea how this woman was making me feel this way. "That would be lovely Edward, but I feel bad having you take me out to dinner after insisting on paying for all my lunches this week, it's just too much." She replied with a sad smile.

I had to think of a way to still have dinner with her and fast. Then the most magnificent idea popped into my head. "Bella, I said do dinner, I never specified where. I would like to cook for you at my place." If this worked I may get to see what this relationship really meant to her, I just hoped it mean as much to me.

The blush on her face deepened, and I knew that she was in. "Edward, I would love for you to cook for me," she replied with a very coy smile.

"Alright I will pick you up at 5 tomorrow night. Can you give me your address so I know where to pick you up." She quickly scribbled it down on some paper she pulled out of her purse and handed it to me. I looked down and smiled at the address it was only about 10 minutes from my place.

She smiled, when she noticed I was smiling and with that I took her hand. Lunch was finished and I had already paid so we got up and left.

We entered the elevator which for once was empty. I pulled her close to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I looked down at her face which was looking up at me with bliss spread across it. Her eyes were so full of excitement I couldn't wait any longer. My lips descended upon hers.

**BPOV**

After lunch we were in the elevator, alone for once. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. All I wanted to do was to look up into his piercing green eyes. He turned his head to look down at me. When our eyes met I could feel the electricity run through our bodies. His lips descended on mine and I could feel the passion.

The kiss was amazing but it ended all too soon when we felt the elevator slow towards the 24th floor. He kissed my forehead softly just before he said "I'll be there tomorrow at 5, please be ready and dress comfortably." With that the elevator doors opened and I stepped off leaving him alone in the elevator to head up to the next floor.

I was excited for dinner tomorrow night, and I knew things tomorrow would be amazing. I couldn't wait to spend the evening alone with him, with no prying eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a third paper come up unexpectedly which took up alot of my time. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. please review.**

**Also I would like to ask what people think Edward should make for dinner? Let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be up by Monday night so if you have any ideas send them in ASAP!**

**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and alerts, they make me very happy, and encourage me to write more, so keep them coming and get me inspired.**


	8. Dinner Part 1

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I had extreme writers block, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy.**

BPOV

I arrived home from work exhausted, Jill had me stay late and confirm that all the travel arrangements were made for Mr. McCarthy and his wife in all the locations that they would be going while in Europe. They would be starting in England but from there they would be traveling to Spain, France Belgium, Holland, Germany, Switzerland, Italy and the back to England. I had to call and confirm with all the airline companies that the tickets were arranged, and confirmed all the times with the itinerary that I was left with, then also confirm with the all the car companies that would be picking them up at the airport and taking them around the city. Then I had to call all the hotels to confirm rooms and that all the required items would be there. That with all the incoming calls and filing that I was doing that afternoon I wasn't finished until 8 that night. I called Alice and asked her to order me something from the Mexican restaurant around the corner from the house and I would pick it up on my way home.

I shut down my computer, grabbed my purse and headed towards the elevators. I was just so glad to be done for the week. I had talked to Angela on Tuesday and we agreed to meet at 10 on Saturday morning to go over details. The more I thought about the house the more I knew I wanted to get it for sure. It was my dream house in real life. I knew that there were some things that I would need to do, like paint and what not but other than that it was amazing. Jasper's contractor friend Tyler had agreed to come and check the place over for anything but according to Angela they had just renovated the place after the triplets were born and it should be up to code. If all was good I would sign right then and there and hopefully move in at the beginning of the upcoming month. Angela had said that they had almost moved everything out of the house and would be in there new house by the end of next week. I was excited to find a house I loved and wanted this much. 

Alice had already started to design the rooms; and was planning on coming with me to get the measurements of the rooms so she knew what could fit where and such. She had also begun the preparations of a house warming party. I had no say in who she was inviting except a few friends from college that were in the area and I also insisted on inviting Angela and Ben to the party; Angela was becoming a very good acquaintance and hopefully would become a good friend.

I had to figure out though how I wanted my bedroom. The kitchen was easy it was the easy decision for me, I had my dream kitchen picked out the minute I started cooking for Charlie in 9th grade. The counters in the kitchen were already made from Cat's Eye granite **(A/N: my parents make granite counter tops for a living if you don't know what this is look it up.) **and the cabinetry were made from mahogany. It was startling how it worked with the taupe coloured walls but I loved it. I planned to get bar stools to go with the wood of the cabinets and also a table that would match. I wanted all stainless steel appliances they looked the best and worked the best with everything.

I didn't plan on having a desk in the kitchen I wanted that space to be book cases. I was hoping to continue to have both my regular book collection and my cook book collection to grow.

I got on the elevator and pressed the button to the parking garage. The elevator ride was tiresome but it had to be done so that I could go home and get into my pyjamas and have dinner. I got into my car and drove out of the parking garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived home after picking up my food about an hour later. I found a note on the door saying that Alice and Jasper had gone out to a movie with a couple from down the street and they would be back around midnight. I was relieved that I could just relax tonight without having my favourite little pixie grilling me about my day, especially my lunch with Edward, like she had with every other day/ Alice had ordered me a chicken quesadilla with typical rice and beans for a side dish. I put the food on the counter and went to have a shower before changing into my pyjamas.

I finished my shower about 20 minutes later and realized I was definitely famished. I walked into my room and through on my favourite pyjamas, an old white beater with about ten holes in it and a pair of black silk boxers. I grabbed one of the blankets at the end of my bed and walked towards the family room. I tossed the blanket on the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

I walked back into the kitchen and put my food on a plate, made sure it was still hot and walked into the family room. I put my plate down on the counter and decided to put on a movie. I looked through all the movies in the shelving unit and decided upon _Under the Tuscan Sun_; a movie I had loved as a teenager and a Dianne Lane flick was just what I needed. (A/N: I love this movie) I put it in the DVD player and ate my dinner while I waited for it to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up at the second last scene in the movie to a weight on my stomach; I slowly opened my eyes to find Alice sitting on me watching the end of the movie. The last thing I remember was the scene where the owl is sitting on the chair and there is a crazy storm outside.

"Bella, I love this part. It's just so cute how she realizes she got what she wanted but in a non-conventional way; while discovering who she is. It's a perfect ending, not to mention David Sutcliffe shows up at the end." She said as she began to realize I was waking up.

"Yes it is Alice, now why the hell did you have to sit on me, there is another sofa right there you could have sat on." I said as I pointed to the love seat.

As I did I noticed that it was occupied by two people who I had never seen before. I was instantly embarrassed.

"Bella, this and Mike and Jessica; Mike, Jessica, this is Bella." Alice said with a giggle. Jessica had a very shocked look on her face and Mike; well I couldn't believe he would look at me like that with his wife sitting next to him.

That exact moment Jasper walked back into the room with a tray full of drinks. "Bella, you woke up! We tried for a good ten minutes to get you up. We just decided that it would be easier to work around you."

"Hi Jessica, Mike, it's nice to meet you. I think I'm going to evacuate the living room and retreat to my bedroom, I'm still quite tired and I have to get up early tomorrow." I said as I got up keeping the blanket I had wrapped around my body. "Alice, remember we are meeting with Angela at 10 tomorrow morning so we need to be up and ready at 9:30 as I want to get coffee."

"Bella, I didn't forget I will be ready and waking you up tomorrow to make sure you look decent." She replied with sarcasm.

I quickly exited and almost ran the remainder of the way to my room. I didn't even bother to go back into the family room; I was just too tired and needed to catch up on my sleep, it had been a very long week. I crawled into my bed and as far as I'm concerned I don't remember anything else; well except my wild dreams about Edward and the night to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up around 8 the next morning feeling quite good about myself. I pulled the covers off, put my feet on the floor, got out of bed and meandered into the kitchen. I found coffee in the pot and got myself a mug out of the cupboard and poured myself a cup. I added my milk and headed off to the bathroom to start the shower. I put my mug on the counter and stripped my pyjamas off. I through on the radio and started to dance as "Never Going Back to OK" by The Afters started to play. I really liked the song; it made me want to dance everywhere. I took another swig of my coffee and then grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and body wash out from the counter and then stepped into the shower, all the while singing and dancing to the music. I had two things to look forward to today, I was going to get to see my house and I was going to see Edward, alone; I was more excited for the second than I truly should have been but what did I care I was allowed.

I washed my hair and my body and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and put my stuff back under the sink. I quickly brushed my teeth while I dried my hair into its natural waves. I grabbed my mug off the counter and finished it off while I walked back into my room. When I got into my room I found two outfits set out on the bed. First there was a jean skirt that went to just above the knee that was paired with a pale blue lace camisole and a matching shrug. On this outfit was a note that said 'For during the day, also wear your silver flats as you know you will be on your feet all day.' The second outfit was a pair of black leggings, a blue sleeveless shirt dress with a very low neckline with a note that said 'for your date, you said comfortable in the text so I thought cute but practical' on the floor were two pairs of shoes, a pair of silver flats with ballerina toes and also pair of black flats with ribbons to go around the leg Alice truly was a genius, well when she wasn't trying to torture me.

I got dressed into the outfit I was assigned to wear and went over to the vanity where I added a little eyeliner and mascara. I then put the shoes on, looked at the clock, which read 9:24, and walked down the stairs to the living room. 

I found Alice in the kitchen wearing a pair of extremely low-rise, tight-fitting, dark-wash skinny jeans and a black babydoll style shirt. She paired this with black peep-toe wedges; only Alice could pull it off. 

"Alice, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. I have been ready since you got in the shower. Let's Go." She responded.

We both grabbed our purses and headed out the front door. We walked to my car and got in. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards the Starbucks. We pulled into the Starbucks and I went through the drive-thru. Alice ordered a grandé, extra foam vanilla bean latte; I got Angela a grandé caramel macchiato and myself a grandé white chocolate mocha frappuccino. We pulled up to the window got our order and headed towards Angela's, soon to be my, house.

We drove for about 5 more minutes before arriving at the house. Parked on the street was a very large blue truck with _Tyler's Contracting. _Alice got out of my car and walked over to where Tyler was standing.

"Tyler, thank you for coming on such short notice; it is a great help that you could do this. Bella really wants this house but Jasper and I won't let her buy it unless it is checked out first." Alice said as she gave Jasper's friend a hug.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it." I said extending my hand for him to shake.

"No problem," he said shaking my hand.

"Alright let's go already!" Alice stated firmly. "I want to see the house so I know what I can do with it and what colour themes I can use," as she walked to the house.

I caught up with her and we walked to the front door with Tyler trailing behind after he got a few things out of the cab of his truck.

We knocked on the door and were answered right again by the same three little girls as last time. They quickly called there mom, Angela, to the door who greeted us warmly.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you," she said with a hug. "I hope everything goes well today, I can't think of anyone that is better suited for this house than you." 

"Well thank you Angela, I really do like this house." I replied handing her the coffee I had gotten for her. "I would like to introduce you to my best friend Alice. Alice, Angela; Angela, Alice."

"Nice to meet you Angela, I really do love your home. It is the perfect home for Bella. Alice said quickly.

"Nice to meet you to Alice," Angela responded. "Bella I hate to sound rude but do you think we can get down to business the real estate agents have been here for about 20 minutes already and I know that Ben promised to take the girls to the Park once we have everything settled for today." 

"Alright Angela, this is Tyler the contractor I told you about. Would it be ok if he went and inspected the house while we deal with formalities, and Alice would love it if she could look around get measurements of rooms and such? She has taken it upon herself to decorate the entire house with the exception of the kitchen and the master suite." I asked respectively.

"Yes, that is no problem. Let us get to it." Angela responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 2 hours later Angela, Ben, myself and the real estate agents were all quite satisfied, we had all greed on the price. Both Angela and Ben had no issue with me taking over the house at the end of the month as they had almost finished moving everything that wasn't essential into their new house and already had the movers coming next weekend to move the remainder of the stuff over. That meant that I would have the house in two weeks. I couldn't wait. We would go over legalities during the week. I was just happy that I had a house!

Tyler had finished his check of the house and had approved it. Alice had gone everywhere in the house and measured the rooms to figure out what we could put in each of the rooms. She had gone crazy over the master suite, particularly the closet. She had stated that the only room which she felt needed to be painted was the old nursery and that it could wait. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with the room yet anyways. I had thought she would have painted one of the guest rooms as the one was sea foam green and the other was painted lilac.

She already had half the rooms planned out before we left and I could see her brain going as we left. As it was only noon when we left Alice decided that shopping would be good. She took me to a bunch of furniture stores and in the three hours that we had shopped she officially had the living room, dining room, office and two of the three bedrooms upstairs fully furnished. Alice and I had in the end decided that much of the old furniture that I from Charlie's old house was either too old or not what 'I' wanted. I was going to keep all my stainless steel kitchen appliances as I had spent a good amount of money to by those recently and they were very good quality. I was content with what I was getting and I had also picked out a bedroom set for the master bedroom. It was all mad of maple with an oak varnish it was very pretty and warm feeling. I was getting a king-sized sleigh bed, two bedside tables, two dressers, on was long and low while the other was tall but skinny, a vanity with a three part mirror and a beautiful rocking chair. My room was painted taupe so I could was going to add rich colours to it.

Alice and I finished with furniture shopping and returned home around 3:00 pm I had two hours to get ready for my date with Edward. He had told me to dress comfortably which I made Alice understand but I knew she had other ideas for my hair and make-up. After about 15 minutes of arguing with Alice about keeping everything simple I won but with the agreement that I would get my hair done in curls and that my eyes would get done as well. Which I agreed upon, it was better than the alternative of looking like I should be in one of Alice's runway shows with the amount of make-up she put on me.

After a quick shower I quickly dried off my body, through my hair in a towel and walked into my room to change into the outfit that was still lying on my bed from this morning. She had planned everything out even to the underwear, which was a very small low-rise black lace thong and a matching push-up bra.

"Alice, I'm ready to be made over." I hollered out the bedroom door. Meer seconds later Alice was in my room with a very large curling iron, about 3 different hair styling products and a box full of eye make-up. Why someone with such short hair needed to have a curling iron was beyond me.

"I'm here now sit down and shut-up, your dinner will be amazing and it will all be thanks to me and my stylish self." Alice said as she walked in the door.

"Alice, do you really need all this stuff?" I asked looking it all over.

"I said shut up, the only thing I will permit you to talk about while I do your make-up is what you expect from this date, and to answer any of my questions." She replied with a very stern look. "My first question is what do you expect from this date?"

"I don't know, dinner, maybe a movie afterwards. Nothing too big." I replied nervously, I hadn't really thought about the date that much. 

"Have you not thought about the date at all?" she asked.

"Not really Alice, I was swamped at work yesterday and today I was with you house shopping, I thought about Edward but not about the date."

"Well first of all, do you think you will sleep with him? I know you haven't been with anyone since Jacob and that was nearly a year ago. I understand that you don't want to talk to me about Jacob but Edward is in your present and from what I can tell by what you have told me about him he is in your future too."

"Alice, I hadn't even thought about it if it happens it happens, I really do like Edward, I'm definitely falling for him but I don't know if I am ready for that level of intimacy yet. Jacob really hurt my ego, and I know I should have told you what happened but honestly I was just so mad. I am definitely over him now so I will tell you." I went into the story of how I had gone to La Push to visit Jacob one weekend as a surprise.

"We had been fighting a lot and I felt bad about the last fight we had so I thought I would go up and surprise him. I arrived at his house and his car was in the driveway so I knocked but there was no answer so I just let myself in. When I walked into the house I wasn't sure where he was but I was hearing very loud noises coming from upstairs. I walked up the stairs in opened the bedroom door to find Jacob going at it with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory. Two girls I had gone to high school with, both were jealous that I had gotten Jacob and not one of them. Jacob was lying on the floor with Lauren on top, grinding herself down onto him while Jessica sitting on Jacob's chest pleasuring Jacob with one hand and Lauren with the other. Jacob had one hand between Jessica's thighs and the other was massaging her breast. I just stood there in shock. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I was so appalled and Jacob had the nerve to ask if I wanted to join. Right then I knew that I had never loved him it was a relationship of sex and convenience, nothing more. I will admit the sex was good but it was always about Jacob never me so I'm better off without him."

"I'm very sorry Bella." Was all that Alice could manage. "Do you want to talk at all? Like how you felt?"

"Nope I'm good; kickboxing really helped me get my anger out." I stated looking at the clock, "and Alice if you want to finish my make-up Edward in supposed to be here in ten minutes so I suggest you get going."

"Crap your make-up." Alice had achieved the perfect hair in the hour that she had been listening to me rant about Jacob. She quickly started to apply eye shadow, liner, and mascara. Then to top it off lip gloss. "You look amazing; Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

I heard the door bell and quickly ran to the bathroom to check how I looked. Downstairs I heard Alice and Jasper greet Edward, there was inaudible dialogue so I couldn't be sure what they were saying. I looked in the mirror quickly, I did look good. Alice had done my hair into very large curls and I had smoky eyes but they were not over done which was nice. I was very happy with how I looked.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my shoes from the bedroom, putting them on and headed down the stairs. I saw Edward look up at me and the most amazing smile crossed his lips. Those beautiful lips that I wanted to kiss with everything in me. "Evening Edward," was all I was able to get out. He made a pair of dark jeans and a faded band t-shirt look amazing.

"Good evening Bella." He replied

I got to the bottom of the stairs and Edward offered me his arm, which I naturally took. He then turned and looked at me and gently kissed my check, and mumbling in my ear "you look amazing." 

I wished said goodbye to Alice and Jasper. Alice grabbed a very large hobo bag off the chair next to the door and gave it to me while whispering in my ear, "just in case."

Edward and I left the house and walked outside to a very familiar very shiny silver Volvo. I couldn't hold back "You cut me off at Starbucks."

"What?" Edward looked at me confused. I just burst out laughing

"Don't worry about it." I stated as he helped me into his car. 

As he walked around back to the driver's seat I looked into the purse and found a cosmetic bag with a bra and panty set in it and also the blue babydoll set that I had bought just before I moved. I pulled out the note that accompanied the items and it read 'JUST IN CASE, P.S. DON'T come home before midnight, Jasper and I have the night planned.' I doubled over in laughter but had to quickly stop when the driver's side door opened and revealed the beautiful man I was spending the night with. He sat down and turned to look at me and took my face in his hands, his lips descended on mine it felt perfect. His lips moved with mine creating the most amazing feeling, I felt like I was in eleventh grade again. Then his lips pulled away from mine, all too soon I might add. I was quite content to just stay in the car forever continuing. Edward then started the car and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? let me know it really helps with my thought process and makes me feel good. So Please Review.**

**The Date is the next Chapter and it will start with Edwards POV during the day and picking up Bella. From there it will be Bella's POV so if you have any ideas please send me them as soon as possible. I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**


	9. Dinner Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update, I kinda got this massive cold so it has kept me in my bed for the most part. I am still not feeling much better, but my life has been extremely crazy. I had planned on finishing this chapter last night but my friend had and allergic reation so i ended up in the hospital for like 3 hours, it was very interesting. Haha NOT!! :p well she is all good and that's all that matters.**

**So I hope you all like this chapter. Please Review to help me with ideas.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I got up at about 11:00 Saturday morning. I wanted to make the evening perfect. I wanted to make everything for Bella perfect. It would be the last time I would get to see her for three weeks; I really wanted to make the evening perfectly romantic. I was going to cook her dinner and after I picked her up we could go rent a movie. Something that she would love and I would be able to cuddle with her on the couch. I doubted things would go past the couch as it was just the first real date but I still wished it could.

I got out of bed, and quickly through on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my cell phone, keys and wallet and headed out to my car. I needed to go grocery shopping so that I could cook Bella dinner. I still didn't even know what I should make her yet. I knew she had enjoyed the Italian restaurant that we had gone to the first time at lunch that's why I took her back but I wasn't sure if I had over done Italian. I hope not though as it is my speciality.

The whole way to the store I thought about all my lunch dates with Bella we had gone to the Italian restaurant on both Monday and Friday, the Thai restaurant on Tuesday, Greek on Wednesday and Mexican on Thursday. I personally had enjoyed every mean with Bella by my favourite was by far the Italian food. Bella had the lasagne on Monday when we went out and then had chicken alfredo on the Friday. Commenting on the restaurant on Friday and how it had been her favourite. Now that I thought about it, I bet my mushroom ravioli would be perfect for her, and I will bake it so that it is different than regular pasta. 'Now what else should I make for her?' I need to figure out a salad, and a dessert.

I pulled into the parking lot at the local speciality grocery store, parked my car and got out. I made a list in my head of what I needed and quickly jotted it down on my phone so I wouldn't forget. I got the ingredients and decided for desert I would make chocolate cheesecake. I bought the ingredients needed for that and I paid and went to my car. I drove out of the parking lot and headed to the wine store to pick up a basic merlot, something that would complement dinner but not overwhelm it. I picked up one of my favourites and left.

By the time I arrived home it was 12:30 and I was beginning to get hungry. I quickly whipped up some soup and ate it. I ate the soup when it was ready and hastily cleaned up. I started to prepare the meal.

Once the ravioli was made a started a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to come to a full boil; I then dropped the pasta into the water and waited the few minutes needed for it to finish 

boiling. Once it was done I placed it into a casserole dish. I added a rosé sauce I had prepared and topped it with a thick layer of parmesan, mozzarella and provolone cheeses. I put it in the fridge and began on the salad. I had decided on a basic salad with a simple vinaigrette. I washed the lettuce, blackberries, and cherry tomatoes in the sink and put the lettuce in the salad spinner and the berries and tomatoes on a tray covered with a towel to dry. I put everything in the fridge and began on the no-bake chocolate cheesecake recipe that my mother had taught me when I was living at home.

I finished all the food and cleaned the kitchen entirely. I looked over at the clock on the stove which read 3:30. I quickly pulled the pasta out of the fridge and put it in the oven so it would be ready from when I got bake from picking up Bella. I then went upstairs and had a nice, relaxing but short shower. I washed my hair and body, quickly got out and headed to my bedroom.

I towelled dry quickly and put on a clean pair of boxers, and faded jeans. I then went into my closet and pulled out an old black band t-shirt. I went back to the mirror and attempted in vain to try and do something with my unmanageable hair; I tried and failed miserably. I went back downstairs and set the table. I looked at the clock again, 4:30. I just had enough time to check on the pasta, brush my teeth and go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled into the driveway to Bella's friend Alice's house. I put the car in park and turned it off. I took a minute to compose myself; I didn't want to seem overly eager, even though I knew I wanted to just grab Bella and go. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs that lead to the porch. I pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened to reveal a blonde man who was about my height and weight; maybe a slight bit more muscular. But what got me was Bella lives with this man? He extended his hand and said "You Edward? I'm Jasper, Alice's Fiancée. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Jasper" I said while shaking his hand.

"Now, here are the ground rules." He stated very seriously, while putting enough pressure on my shoulder to let me know that he wasn't joking, "You hurt Bella I will hurt you. She has been through too much already; neither Alice nor I can deal with her in pain again. And speaking of Alice I would like you to meet my wife-to-be," He said with a charming smile, as a short, pixie-

like women with short spiky black hair came bouncing down the stairs and wrapped herself around Jasper's waist.

"Edward, nice to meet you, I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you, and for you sake it better stay that way." Alice said with a cheerful smile on her face, but full of the implications that Jasper had mentioned earlier. With that she came over and extended her hand for me to shake.

I took it and responded to both of them, "nice to meet both of you, and I must tell you I have no inclinations to hurt Bella in any way whatsoever. She is the first female who has sparked curiosity in me in a very long time."

"Well now that that is settled, Edward please do us a favour and keep Bella out late if you can, Jasper and I have plans tonight and we do not want to be interrupted." Alice said with a coy smile on her face.

I silently laughed at the comment, when I heard noise at the top of the stairs. I looked up and there was Bella standing at the top of the stairs in an outfit that accented her beauty. All I could do was smile. I was in awe of her. I hoped I could behave tonight.

She descended down the stairs and I walked over to the stairs to meet her at the bottom.

She smiled at me, "Evening Edward"

I smiled back again at her, "Good evening Bella," I responded trying to hide my eagerness.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and I offered her my arm. She took it and I leaned in to kiss her cheek and I whispered in her ear, "You look amazing." She blushed which made her look even more beautiful.

Bella said her goodbyes to Alice and Jasper and we were about to leave when Alice handed her a large purse/bag, and whispered something in her ear. I wish I knew what she had said.

Bella and I walked out the door and headed towards my Volvo. Suddenly Bella stopped and looked to the car and then at me, she had a very shocked look on her face and then stated abruptly, "You cut me off at Starbucks."

I looked at her completely dumbfounded, "What?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it." She replied while I helped her into the car.

I took my time getting around to the driver's side trying to figure out what she had meant by the comment when I heard her laughter coming from inside the car. I quickened my speed to see if I could discover what she was laughing about.

I opened the door and the laughter stopped entirely. I got in looked at her and had the strongest urge to kiss her. I knew that it wasn't gentlemanly but I couldn't resist. I took her face in my hands and our lips met. I could feel the built up frustration in me wanting more and knowing it would be a bad idea to go further while we were here sitting in her driveway. I pulled away and started the engine and back out of the driveway. Tonight was going to be amazing but ever so hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

We were pulling away from Alice's when Edward turned and looked at me. "I was hoping we could get a movie before we got to my place, is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Sounds, like a plan to me," I responded thinking that if we got a movie I would have an excuse to cuddle up with him on the sofa. I really liked him and was happy I was the person that got to spend time with him before he left.

We pulled into the parking lot at the movie rental place. Edward parked the car and while I was grabbing the bag from under my feet the car door opened. Edward had opened the door for me and he extended a hand to help me get out of the car. I took it and stepped out. I went to let go of his hand but he held it secure. It made me feel wanted. I leaned into Edward's side and pulled his hand that was holding mine around my waist. He released his grip on my hand and secured his arm around my waist, pulling me tight to his body; I fit perfectly. I took this as a sign that he didn't mind the closeness so I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked into the movie store.

We walked into the store attached at the hip, and continued the same way. We meandered through the new releases. While we walked he asked me about my day and how it had been.

"My day was quite exciting actually," I responded excited to tell him I had gotten a house.

"How so?" he replied with true interest.

"Well," I began, "Alice and I went to look over the house I told you about on Wednesday, and a friend of Jasper's came by to inspect it and make sure it was up to code and such, when that was done, I sat down with the lawyers and real estate agent and we figured out most off the details I just have to pay for the house now, but basically it is mine. I get the house in two weeks. Then Alice and I went shopping for things in the house and she bought just about everything that I would need for the main parts of the house. I have to decide what I want to do with the old nursery and also go shopping for my kitchen but other than that it is basically done. Everything seems to be falling into place for me."

He looked down at me with a big smile, he kissed my forehead and then whisper "I am truly happy that things seem to be falling into place for you and I hope that I too am one of the items falling in line."

I giggled at the comment and said back, "you are definitely on the list." I then looked up at him and pushed myself on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his only for a second. He smiled down at me; the half smile that made my legs melt.

We looked over the movies and decided to get 'Atonement' something I had wanted to see since it was in theatres and also 'I Am Legend' something Edward really wanted to see, and I didn't have the heart to tell him I had already seen it. He paid for the movies and we left the store.

We drove from the movie rental place to his house which was about a 10 minute drive. The entire time he held onto my hand in his lap; he had taken it when we got into the car and kissed the top of it. We arrived at an apartment building and he drove into the underground parking lot. I would have thought he would have had this huge house on the water or something but no; when we went up to his place on the 10th floor we entered the most amazing loft I had ever seen. The entire place was open except for a staircase that lead up to what I assumed was the bedroom, and bathroom. The walls were all painted a very dark blue. The back wall was made up of just a window with a view of the ocean. The main part of the loft was a large sitting room with black leather couches and coffee tables of a very dark colour spread around with a very large flat 

screen television mounted on the wall in the centre of the couches. He had a wonderful kitchen it was all dark wood with a black granite counter top. I was looking around the kitchen area when I noticed the table in the corner. Edward had a small dining table that had been set up for two with three short wide candles set as a centre piece; it looked quite romantic.

He took my hand and led me into the kitchen space; he had me sit on one of the stools around the island. He poured us each a glass of wine, turned on some music, I think it was Debussy, and he began to start to put dinner together. He pulled the most amazing smelling dish out of the oven and placed it onto a cooling rack set up on the counter. He then proceeded to look through the fridge and pulled out a bowl full of lettuce leaves and a tray of what looked like berries and tomatoes. He put in all the ingredients into a salad bowl and tossed it with some sort of dressing. It looked amazing. I sat there in awe of his abilities in the kitchen.

I got up to help him bring the food to the table but all he did was kiss me chastely and told me not to move until he came and got me. He set the food on the table and came over and offered me his hand. I stood up with him, and he pulled me into his arms. He began to sway with me to the music all the way to the table. I had never been very good at dancing to slow music, I had the tendency to fall flat on my face but with Edward it felt more natural then walking. He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down, he then went back into the kitchen and pulled something out of the fridge, set it on the counter, grabbed our glasses of wine and walked back to the table.

He served us the most amazing looking pasta I had ever seen, and the salad with the blackberries and tomatoes. He then proceeded to sit beside me.

"Bella, I hope you enjoy your meal," he said with a smile that made me completely incoherent. All I could do was smile in response.

I must have looked like a fool as he just looked at me and laughed.

I was quite offended by his laughter and it brought me out of my stupor.

"Edward, what is so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to figure out from your response if I have as much effect on you as you have on me." He responded trying to hold his laughter in.

"And what effect might that be?" I inquired.

"The effect, that keeps me from breathing and any coherent thought I had goes right out the window." He responded shyly.

"Well that is one way to put it; I would defiantly have to agree with you on that feeling. The moment you smile that crooked smile of yours I feel like I'm being dazzled. It truly isn't fair." I said while the laughter in me began to erupt.

"Bella, are you laughing at my honesty?" he inquired at my laughter.

"No, never." I responded. "I was laughing at the thought of being dazzled again. It makes me feel amazing; well when I can breathe again."

"Oh well that makes sense," he replied while he leaned towards me.

"Edward, you are dazzling me," I somehow managed to get out.

"Bella, love, I know." He said slyly.

"Well if you want me to finish this amazing dinner you had best stop."

"But what if I would rather not have dinner and have you."

"If you want to have me then you will need to stop with this or I will die from exhaustion. I need my food for fuel for later." I stated with seduction dripping off of the last two words.

With that Edward pulled away and began to urge me to eat. I had definitely supported some thought that was crossing his mind. I just hoped it was the same as what I was thinking. And if it was then I was definitely going to need all my dinner for strength.

**A/N: So what did everyone think?? I don't mean to leave it at a cliffy like this but if i get lots of reviews it may motivate me to get more done. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**P.S. - Eclipseme**


	10. Dinner Part 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter... please review it and tell me what you want me to do with the nest chapter. I can promise you it will be partly in Edward's POV if you want it.**

BPOV

My head was swirling with ideas; ideas I have never had before. Edward's urging to eat my dinner was really getting to me. Though I knew I wanted to do the same things Edward was hinting at but I really was extremely hungry, Alice had kept me shopping all day I hadn't had much to eat. I continued to eat my dinner slowing myself from rushing through this. If Edward was going to push me then I was going to push back, well at least until I finished my dinner. I slowly ate my salad, savouring every bite; it was an amazing salad. I then continued on to my pasta, it was phenomenal. I couldn't believe how good it was, Edward just looked at me while I ate and kept giving me smirks while I ate.

I suddenly realized that with the food being so good, I had increased my rate of intake incredibly. He must have thought it was for, him; subconsciously it probably was but I didn't want him to know that quite yet. I continued eating when I felt his hand on my knee. It felt amazing; he then started to caress my leg as I finished my meal.

I leaned in close to him and I could feel him catch his breath. I put my lips to his ear and whispered seductively, "Edward, what do you want to do first?"

His face went pale and he turned to me with a spark of excitement in his eye but confusion across his face. I giggled, "I mean dessert or a movie?" I said kissing him chastely before attempting to pull myself away from the table.

He grabbed my waist and held me in place. He then proceeded to get up from his chair and then, with a glint of revenge in his eyes, he pulled me from my chair, through me over his shoulders and walked into the living room area.

"Edward, put me down!!" I screamed.

"Not until you apologize for what you did back there at the table." He said sternly.

"And what was that?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what you did, you minx." He replied.

"Well Edward, if you put me down I promise I will make it up to you later." I said letting the implications sink in, not that it took him long. "I really want to watch the movie."

"Well, I still have dessert do you want eat it during the movie or after?" he replied sadly. I knew me wanting to postpone the inevitable was hurting his masculinity but I know that I would make up for it later. No one had made me lust the way he had.

"I think after would be better, dinner was amazing." I added, "I didn't know such a man could exist. One that gets me excited over food."

"I can excite you more than that," he said plainly as he set me on the ground and turned towards the television.

I just stood there in awe. This man was going to pay for this. I was the seducer tonight not hi, he would pay.

Edward put _I am Legend_ into the DVD player and began to grab the remotes needed. He turned the television on, and then walked back over to me. He guided me to the sofa with the best view of the sofa and proceeded to sit, patting the space beside him. I followed orders and sat down. He pulled me into his side and pushed play movie on the screen.

The movie began and I felt the swell of my heart. I knew what I wanted and I knew that I was in love with the guy sitting next to me. I knew it was early, very early in the relationship but knowing that I wouldn't be seeing him for three weeks was killing me every time I thought about it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. His hands wrapped around me and I could feel him running his fingers up and down my back in soothing movements; it felt amazing but it was putting me to sleep.

I curled up beside him and tucked my legs under me. I must have really been wiggling around because Edward noticed I was uncomfortable because he paused the movie.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little uncomfortable." I sighed.

"I have a television in my room if you want to lie down while we watch the movie, I promise I won't put the moves on you." he replied.

"I don't know. Would you be okay with that?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Bella, you are tired." He stated looking into my eyes. "We don't have to do anything unless you want to. I understand if you are not ready. I will wait as long as you want me to. I want you to be ready. I'm just saying that I know you are tired and I know Alice doesn't want you to come home until later anyways. It won't kill you to lie down and watch the movie with me will it?"

"Fine, let's go." I said as I stood up. "And how do you know that I can't go home till later?"

He stood up after me and took my hand. "Alice, told me I am not allowed to bring you home until at least midnight. She and Jasper seemed to have some plans." He said as we walked towards the stairs. I grabbed my bag on the way, from the chair by the kitchen.

He held my hand the whole time. When we got to the top of the stair we were in his room. It was painted an off white colour and was simply decorated. Against the far wall was a king sized bed made of dark mahogany with a black comforter with gold stitching, on it. The pillows were piled high and the top set matched the comforter, the pillows underneath were a solid gold. It was really nice. Across from the bed mounted on the wall was a television and under it was a dresser. 

In far corner was a door that was slightly opened that looked like a bathroom; and to its right was a second door that I assumed was a closet.

Edward led me over to the bed to let me lie down. I placed the bag on the floor next to me and climbed onto the bed. Edward walked over to the television and turned it on. He then put the DVD into the player on the dresser. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and climbed onto the bed as well. He found the scene we had been on downstairs and hit play. He wrapped his arms around me once again and pulled me into his chest. I placed my hands on his stomach and rested my head above his heart.

"Comfortable Bella?" he asked?

"Perfectly," I replied looking up at his face.

He leaned in and he pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't resist myself; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him. He pulled away too quickly in my opinion and kissed my gently on the forehead.

"Bella, rest for now, you still have a lot to make up for when this movie is over." He joked.

I sighed and placed my head back onto his chest. The beat of his heart was very soothing, and to add to that I could feel him drawing circles up and down my back again. I began to watch the movie but all I could think was how happy I was to be in his arms. The last thing I remember is looking at the clock which said 8:45

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a room that was not familiar but felt like home. I tried to roll over only to find that I was being held in place by two very strong arms; two arms that instantly I knew would let me go if I wanted to go. I looked around the room and noticed that the television was still on Edward must have fallen asleep also. I looked at the clock and it was 11:56 I had been asleep for over 3 hours and I felt fully rested; but I did need to go to the bathroom.

I slowly attempted to pry the arms from around me; they began to move after a quite a bit of effort. After a minute I noticed Edward was beginning to stir. I rolled myself to face him and as my face was at his, his beautiful green eyes opened. The minute he saw me the smile that completely obliterated my thought process crossed his face. I had to close my eyes to get the thoughts I needed.

"Edward, I need to use the washroom." I said quietly.

"Sorry, I'll let you go." He replied as he released his grip on me. "Do you mind if I change into my pyjama pants, they are more comfortable, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

I climbed out of the bed and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a minute, get more comfortable if you want, it is your house."

I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed to the bathroom. I quickly did what I needed to do and then tried to decide if should use what Alice had sent me here with; I'm not one for dressing up for anyone but how Edward treated me made me want to do something special for him. He was willing to wait for me. I wasn't even sure I was ready for the next step but when we had been downstairs watching the movie his only concern had been for me to be comfortable. I wanted this but I wasn't sure if I should.

I pulled the black outfit out of the bag and looked at it, 'was I ready for this?' I looked back into the bag and saw that I had received a new text message.

_Bells,_

_How is the night going?? Have you and Edward done anything?? _

_Ali_

I quickly responded to the message, I needed Alice's expertise in this if she didn't respond then I would have to make up my own mind. I quickly typed off a message:

_Ali,_

_Nothing has happened yet, we have both mentioned it but I'm not sure if I should...what should I do? I'm ready but I don't know if it is too early._

_Bella_

I sat there for maybe a minute before I got a response from Alice.

_Bells,_

_Do you want to? And if you do, do it right. Babydoll and all, he will love it, Jasper says any guy would love it._

_Ali_

I quickly responded back.

_Ali,_

_You are a dead women for telling Jasper but tell him thanx._

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_Bells._

I knew what I had to do, and I knew I was ready. I quickly changed from my clothes into the babydoll, grabbed my brush from the bag and quickly ran it through my hair trying to make it look respectable. I stopped looked at myself in the mirror and took a depth breath. This was for me not him; I needed this.

I quickly looked at my cell before I left and saw that Alice and Jasper had sent me a text:

_Bells,_

_Good luck, not like you need it, have fun and don't do anything you don't want to do._

_Love you lots_

_Ali & Jazzy_

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom, I looked over at the bed and there was my own personal god, my Adonis. He was lying on his back; he had changed from his jeans to a pair of plaid flannel pants, his eyes were looking at the ceiling. I slowly and quietly made my way over to the bed. Edward's eyes opened slowly and he turned his face towards me; his eyes went wide when he saw me.

I slowly crawled across the bed towards him, rested my head on the pillow with his and placed my hands on his stomach. I slowly traced my hands up and down his stomach and not breaking my gaze with him. His hands slowly moved to mine and stopped me from continuing my movements.

"Bella, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Edward said with concern in his eyes.

"Edward, if I didn't want to would I have changed for you?" I asked.

"Bella, please don't do this for me." he stated sceptically

"I'm not." I stated firmly. "I want to do this for me, so stop stopping me and enjoy it."

"Bella..." he started but I didn't want to hear it I wanted to be with him; I pressed my lips against his. He began to pull away but I stopped him by sliding my hand under his shirt. I slowly brought the hem up over his stomach. His shirt was up and over his head in a matter of seconds. His hand met my face, ran across my cheek and held my face firmly in place. He slowly slid his tongue across my lower lip requesting access. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter my mouth, it met mine. It felt amazing. His other hand began to tangle itself in my hair pulling me forward even further into him until I was resting on his chest. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding with anticipation. His hand left my cheek and began to travel down my body, to my jaw, neck, shoulders and finally to the open space at the front of my babydoll. The anticipation was building in me I wanted him. I let out the quietest moan as I felt his hand skim under the fabric holding my chest in. I knew he heard it from the smile I felt cross his lips

His hand continued south until it was at the bottom of my almost too short top. He began to pull it up over my stomach, I took my free hand he met his to help him remove the top.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, and stopped me from continuing what I was doing.

"Bella..." he started, again I stopped him mid second, this time to explain myself.

"Edward, I love spending time with you, I feel like something is missing when I'm not with you. I feel complete when I am in your arms, and I am tired of not following my heart. I want to do this." I replied, sincerity dripping from every word.

"Bella..." he began as he kissed my forehead. "...I love you, I know it is early in the relationship but no one has ever made me feel like this before and..." he suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears. I was very happy, but Edward must have took it the wrong way because his eyes filled with concern and sadness. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast for..."

"Edward," I cut him off, "I love you too; I was worried that it was just me." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him with every fibre of my being, conveying all the passion I had built up within me. The kiss was amazing, every happy, passionate emotion was spilling out of me and Edward was getting the full blast.

Edward rolled us over so that he was above me, but kept all his weight off me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. My tongue struggled for power in the never ending battle of our kiss, it continued on with neither of us attempting to push the other further. The kiss was perfect.

Suddenly Edward pulled away and moved himself onto his back once again. His breathing was fast and heavy just like my own. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest once again. His heart was racing almost as fast as mine felt.

Screw sex! Right now all I wanted was to be in his arms all night long. I wrapped my arms around his waist closed my eyes. His hands moved up and down my back while he whispered to me. I kissed his chest while I tried to slow my breathing rate. The circles he was drawing were the same soothing circles that had put me to sleep the last time and I knew that if he continued I would be out in a matter of minutes. I didn't care that my intentions had fallen through, I got something even better.

The last thing I remember is his lips upon the top of my head and the most amazing words he had ever told me. "Bella, I love you."

**A/N: So what did everyone think?? not what you expected eh?? Please review, the more reviews the more I want to write and the sooner the next chapter comes out.**


	11. Good Morning

**A/N: So I am glad to be back on the writing scene I hope everyone likes the chapter. **

**Also I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested let me know.**

**And yes I know I am about 5 mins late getting thuis up (my time)**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms and I couldn't have been happier. She loved me back that was all that mattered now. I don't know how I am going to leave her for three weeks, it will be excruciating. I had wanted to continue with Bella's intentions before I had told her I loved her but the gentleman in me knew that it was completely inappropriate to do that and then just up and leave. I knew that if we had continued kissing I would have let my primal self take over and I would regret sleeping with her and then just leaving. I didn't want her to think of me that way. I knew that I would be returning to her but I was afraid that she would think that I would just run off on her. Hopefully we would talk in the morning so I could explain myself to her.

I let myself fall asleep wrapped in her embrace, hoping I could find something to make her for breakfast in the morning.

**BPOV**

I woke up comfortably in Edwards arm and I feeling like I never wanted to leave. I rolled myself over and somehow managed to end up on top of him. Wow this was slightly awkward. I saw his eyes begin to flutter and his arms tightened around me. I rested my head on his chest and felt him sigh beneath me; this was beginning to get comfortable. I leaned into his face and pressed my lips against his, this was how I would want to be woken up so I guessed he might enjoy it too.

I was right. I felt his lips begin to smile while he woke up. He opened his eyes and look at me, his beautiful green eyes. I pulled myself away from him and smiled. I then slid myself slightly further down his chest so my head was resting just below his shoulder.

"Edward, we are going to talk now, and I want truthful answers." I stated firmly, I wanted to know why he pulled away last night and he was not going anywhere until he told me.

"About what love? And of course my answers will be truthful." He replied with a questioning look across his face.

"Why did you stop last night? Please be honest." I asked completely nervous of being rejected.

He looked at me intently while I asked him my question; his eyes never leaving mine. The worry I felt must have shown because the minute Edward looked in to my eyes I could see the worry cross his and then sudden realization. He must have known that I was worried. He took my face in his hands and look intently into my eyes. "Bella, I love you, you know that right."

"Yes, Edward I know. I love you too." I replied still looking at his beautiful eyes. "But I don't know why you stopped. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Heavens no Bella; I stopped for you."

"What do you mean for me? It was what I wanted."

"I know but I am leaving tomorrow morning for three weeks, it would be like using you and then leaving. I don't want our first time to have a one night stand feel. I want it to be perfect."

"Edward, it won't be like that. Love makes it different; and as long as you plan on coming back I know that if you say you will come back to me then you will. I love you, and I want to be with you in all sense of the word." I stated with all the emotion that was being repressed within me.

"Bella, I want to be with you too, but I would like to wait till when I am not leaving the country for 3 weeks." He said pulling me tighter in his arms while kissing me on the nose.

"Alright Eddie, I will honour your request." I said while slowly pressing myself against his waist and seductively moving my hips in a small circle, hoping to get the response I wanted.

"Bella!" he moaned, "Play fair please."

I had gotten what I wanted. "What do you mean Edward?" I said repeating the same movement but slowing it down, torturing him even more. I was going to honour his request and not break it but that didn't mean I was going to stop him from breaking it.

A gasp escaped his mouth and I couldn't help but giggle. The minute it left my mouth I knew I was in trouble. The next thing I knew I was underneath him with my arms being locked in place on either side of me by his hands. "Bella, play fair! Now let's get breakfast." He said while pulling himself off of me.

"Alright, I want something good so you better know how to cook breakfast as well as you can cook dinner." I could tell that I had created some excitement in him and breakfast would be fun as I could just keep pushing him to make the switch.

I climbed out of the bed and walked over to my bag. If I was going to do this I was pulling no stops. I knew my outfit had made him crazy last night so it was not coming off until I needed to leave unless he took it off. I swayed my hips slightly more than I normally would walking normally and made my way over to my bag that was on the floor near the bathroom door. I leaned over the bag giving Edward a good look at my ass as I looked around inside the bag. I found a hair elastic at the bottom and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

I stood back up and walked back towards the bed where Edward was still sitting with his mouth gapped open slightly and his eyes never leaving me. I walked slowly over to him and took his hand in mine. "Alright let's go get breakfast."

I pulled him from the bed and we slowly made our way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Bella, what do you want?" he said as he looked through the fridge. "I don't have much; all I really have is the left over dessert I made."

"Fine with me." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

**EPOV**

Bella was pulling out all the stops, she wanted this and she wasn't going to stop. I wanted her just as much but I hated one night stands with a passion and I was not doing that even though I knew it wasn't a one night stand. I wanted our first time to be perfect and I wanted it to never end; me leaving tomorrow put a damper on the idea of it never ending.

I grabbed two bowls and put the chocolate ice cream cheese cake in both of the bowls. I grabbed two spoons from the drawer and then grabbed Bella's hand. I lead her to the couch in the living room and sat down. I pulled Bella onto my lap and I began to eat the food that we had. Bella sat contently and ate her food without a word.

About 10 minutes after beginning to eat Bella put her dish down on the coffee table and snuggled herself into my chest; before I knew it she was sound asleep on my chest. She looked so tempting just lying there. Knowing full well that she would wake up with a sore neck sleeping in such an awkward position I picked her up and began to carry her to the staircase to the bedroom.

Suddenly, I felt Bella begin to move in my arms; she wrapped her arms around me and looking up at my face she opened her beautiful eyes.

"Edward? Did I fall asleep?" she asked while looking around and getting her bearings.

"Yes love, you did." I replied not pulling my gaze from her face. "I was just bringing you upstairs to sleep on the bed."

"Thank you, but I'm not tired anymore but I do want to relax for a bit if that's ok. Will you stay and just talk?" she asked looking at me with big questioning eyes. "Edward put me down! I'm too heavy for you to carry."

"Bella, don't be absurd. You are very light, and I'm not putting you down until we get to the bed."

"Edward, I really don't want you hurting yourself."

"Bella, love, I'm not."

She looked from my eyes to my mouth and all I saw before her lips were pressed against mine was a cunning little smile that showed she was up to something.

**BPOV – WARNING MATURE CONTENT PLEASE VIEW WITH DISCRETION. also my first lemon so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

This was it my only opportunity to be with Edward before he left. I wanted him so much and he just kept saying no because he was leaving. How I wished he wasn't leaving or I could go with him; but Alice would kill me if I wasn't able to finish the house with her.

With my lips moving with his I could feel Edward continue to move up the stairs and into his bedroom. Suddenly I felt myself being set on the comfortable bed once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I could feel the amazing pressure of his body on mine as I fell back onto the bed. My hands moved from his neck to his back running my hands up and down felling every curve. Edward's arms still remained warped around my back but he used them to pull me tighter into his chest.

My hands began to trail towards the waistband of Edward's pyjama pants and I slid a finger under the elastic. Suddenly, Edward's hands were on mine and he had pulled away from me and was looking into my eyes. I could tell he was about to say something so I place a figure to his lips and looked back at him absorbing all the passion erupting from just the one look.

I knew he wanted this as much as I wanted it; I could tell by the ever-growing confirmation at my thigh. "Edward, this is not just sex so stop ruining this; I want it as much as you do, and don't even try to deny what you want." I said as I slowly moved my leg just enough to brush against him. I then wrapped my arms around his next once again and leaned in to kiss him.

He stopped me, "Bella, I do want this but I want to wait until I get back."

"Edward, it isn't a one night stand, this is just a preview before you leave." I stated smiling knowingly up at his gorgeous face.

Suddenly Edward's lips were against mine; his kiss was filled with passion and anticipation. I eagerly responding know I would be getting what I wanted, what I needed. My hands moved from his neck and began to move south once again and my fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants again.

Edward's kisses moved from my lips to my jaw; he continued till he had made it to my ear where he whispered, "as long as you won't regret it."

"Never" I gasped as his hands slid under the fabric of my top. His hands brushed against the newly exposed skin of my stomach creating a burning sensation; leaving me wanting more. His hands reached higher until he found the bow that was strategically placed. He pulled on the one loop and it slowly, torturously, opened up to reveal more exposed skin. His lips moved from my neck where they had been staying occupied and moved to my newly exposed chest. He took one already erect nipple in his mouth and began to suck and nip leaving my more breathless and moaning his name, rather loudly I might add. He moved to the second and paid it as much attention before beginning to trail further south.

His lips kissed down my stomach before reaching the edge of my panties. He took the edge between his teeth and slowly began to pull them to my knees, once there I quickly kicked them off to the side. He brought his face back up to mine, the kissed that followed was filled with love, lust and passion. It was amazing.

"I love you Bella." Was all he said between breaths. I however was to breathless to respond with anything but pulling him in for more. And I wanted more.

Now all that stood in our way was his flannel pants. They could both easily be lost. My hands grabbed either side of the waistband of his pants and I began to slowly tug away the annoying material. Edward's one hand went from kneading my breast to help with the removal of the item of clothing that was getting us both frustrated and in seconds they were gone.

Both of us were fully exposed and wanted to continue further. Edward looked into my eyes searching for approval. I nodded willing him to proceed.

I spread my legs enough to allow for him to enter. He slowly moved towards me placing himself at my entrance. He leaned in and kissed me just as he eased himself in. "I love you,"

* * *

I rolled over and looked down at the man lying beneath me to think that I had just spent the most amazing afternoon in bed with this man made me as giddy as a school girl. But the thing that upset me about it was that in about 12 hours he would be leaving for 3 weeks, and I didn't want him to go. The next three weeks were going to be agonizing.

* * *

**A/N: So what did everyone think?? I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Review and you may just get a chapter before I leave on Tuesday.**


	12. Decorating

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all the Canadian readers...**

I wouldl like to say I am very sorry that I haven't written in a long while but I hope to have more up soon...and I hope that this story gets good in the next few chapters.

**BPOV**

Edward had left early Monday morning. We had both decided it would be better if I didn't go to the Airport with him. I knew that if I went I wouldn't want to let him go and he wouldn't go if I asked him not to. His car service picked us up early morning and drove us to Alice's where he dropped me off. We said goodbye and he said he would email as soon as he landed in Europe.

I had the day off and I was going shopping for the kitchen and the office. I needed to get two desks, a bunch of book cases and I also needed to finish buying for the kitchen. Alice was going overboard with everything but I did like how her house was set up and I knew she knew what I liked so she would try to keep it simple; but then again this was Alice we were talking about. Her parents still gave her a Credit Card as they did need someone to spend their money.

Alice and I left to the house about an hour after I had gotten back. She said she had wanted to help me with shopping for the kitchen and office just so that I wouldn't buy anything that wouldn't go with her master plan. I had a feeling that there was more to it than what she was saying. I had given her a list of stores that I wanted to go to and she had agreed they were acceptable.

"Alice, where are you taking me?' I asked sceptically as we drove past all the agreed upon stores.

"Bella, just trust me. I know what I am doing. I have been hunting for a few days now and I found the most amazing pair of antique desks. I thought that you could put both of them in the office upstairs. We will get you something more modern for the kitchen since you will need it to go with the very mod kitchen decor I have found." She said full of only the confidence that Alice could.

"Alice, what do you mean you have found all of this stuff?! When did you go looking?! Have you not been going to work!?" I almost yelled.

"Bella, my designs for my fall collection have been done since like forever, and no, I did not skip work, I have just been taking the mornings off and hunting for the best things that would suit you and your style." She firmly stated, before turning back to the road. "Now trust me I know what you like and after this shopping trip we will be finished with everything big; you know that. I also promise that after this I will not take any days off until you move in."

"Fine Alice, I will wait to judge your decision." I said before turning the radio on to the local alternative station.

We arrived at an antique store about twenty minutes later. I had driven past it a few times since moving to Seattle but never had the want to go in and look. We parked the car and got out. We walked in to the store.

Alice walked directly up to the cashier located to the left of the door. Her nametag said that her name was Louise. She looked to be around fifty and knew who Alice was the minute she walked in.

She greeted Alice, and then turned to me while Alice introduced me to her.

"Nice to meet you Bella; Alice has told me all about your house and I honestly think that if what she has described for you office space is true I feel you will love these desks." Louise said full of confidence.

"I hope Alice described me and the space properly," I replied full of anxious dread.

She nodded and turned around; I immediately followed her up the flight of stairs to the left of the cash. We climbed the stairs to the second floor where we were lead into an amazing room full of antique chairs, bedroom sets, bookcases, tables, dressers and desks. It was amazing. Just looking around I could see so much that I liked.

I continued to follow Louise and Alice past all the items and into a room with a sign stating employee's only. In the room were dozens of items with little red price tags with "SOLD" written on them. I began to scan the room to see if I could spot the desks that Alice had chosen for my new room.

I looked around the room and spotted matching his and her desks pushed up into the corner. They were mahogany a single drawer in the middle. The lady's desk had delicate legs with intricate detailing t on the legs legs. The gentleman's desk was very similar except it had thicker legs and a second drawer. It was perfect. I could barely believe that Alice had found the desks that matched the ideas I had given Alice for the room; she nailed it.

"Alice, they are perfect." I squeaked while I through my arms around her; things were finally falling into place and I knew that I would love my new house.

We arranged to have them sent to the house once the office was done and we headed out. I still wanted to get the remainder of the things that I had on my list form the stores that I had been scoping the last few days. It was a very successful start to the day, hopefully the next few weeks would be just as great.

First thing that I did when I got home was check my computer and there in my inbox was not one but three emails from Edward. One was from just after he dropped me off via blackberry. The second was from just before he boarded his plane and the third was from when he landed. I couldn't believe I had been out all day and that he was already in another country. I quickly replied to all his emails before I got myself ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had been gone for two weeks now, two very crazy weeks of Alice's planning and preparations for my new house. Today was the day that I would be taking ownership. It was 9am on a Thursday morning and I was sitting in my car outside MY new house. That was an odd thing, MY house, MY house, MY house.

Alice had made Jasper and me take the day off, to focus on painting. She had taken the whole week off and had hired crews to paint and help organize the house and she was paying some of her own staff to be at the house to help her with every detail. She was a perfectionist and her staff knew what to expect and what to help people avoid. She had all her bases cover except maybe the part where she had me work…that was a little iffy in my opinion, I hoped I didn't screw it up badly.

Alice and I had agreed to leave the nursery as it was; with the colours that were on the wall and to leave it unfurnished. It was nicely done and Alice approved of the room as being 'baby perfect' and with good timing. I wasn't sure what she meant but I hoped I had some time to figure it out. I was just happy she had left the one room that I liked alone.

Day one had just finished and it was 10:30 at night. Alice had been around in every room that was being painted or just being touched up giving out orders whether they were needed or not. Alice had given me the job of helping rip up carpet; at least that way I wouldn't destroy the final product. I had four carpets to remove; that is a lot of work in one day. Especially since Alice had the new carpet being installed tomorrow.

We had until Saturday to finish the house as Alice had already planned a house warming party on Sunday. Thank God Edward would be back in time for it, I was almost at the point where I was going to kill her and it was only day one. Thank God I loved her and this house too much to go through with my threats; I did however need a day to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got up early in the next morning after telling Alice she could take over and boss everyone around however she wanted to; not that she wasn't already. I was headed to Forks. I had left all my pictures with Charlie's old fishing buddy Norm. I had called him the night before to arrange a time to pick them up; I was glad that the morning had worked for him.

I climbed into my car and headed towards the freeway.

I arrived in the morning and headed straight for Norm's. I knocked on his door but he didn't answer which was odd but not out of Norm's standards. So I drove over to the coffee shop to see if he was there and to grab myself a coffee.

I parked my car and walked into the restaurant and guess who I found. Norm was sitting around the table with his wife Betty, some of Charlie's police buddies and Seth Clearwater with his girlfriend Sara. I was so happy to see all of them. Seth had actually swung by a few times after the incident with Jacob to catch up as he knew I wouldn't be back on the reserve for a very long time, if not ever, and his friendship meant the world to me. I had not seen Joe or Larry; two of Charlie's co-workers since Charlie's funeral. What a Norm thing to do pulling together all the people who were important to me in Forks together for breakfast, when I didn't want it to be known I would be in town.

"Bella" Seth shouted while he jumped to his feet. I still couldn't get over how massively tall he was; easily close to 6'6" it was unbelievable (even funnier was the fact that Sara was barely 5 feet). He wrapped his arms around me knocking the wind out of me. I would never get used to that feeling.

Once Seth released me I was able to squeak, "Seth, I've missed you, but not these hugs, you are going to kill me with one someday." I then turned to Norm, "How did you manage to pull people together on such notice I only called you like 12 hours ago, this is so unexpected, and I look like I just rolled out of bed."

Norm and everybody just started laughing, "Bella, of course all your friends would come to breakfast. Everyone was just excited that you were coming for a visit; short as it may be."

"Bella, you know we all love you, I just wish you would have come home sooner." Betty cried as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm just so happy to see so many familiar faces." I cried while my eyes began to flood. Bella, keep yourself under control, it is just breakfast.

We all sat back down and started talking and catching up. I got all the town gossip and found out some pretty interesting information about my close friends. Joe's wife was pregnant and Larry was about to become a grandfather, Norm's daughter was getting married but the big news was that Seth and Sara had gotten engaged. Excitement radiated from them, making everyone else feel like they were in the same happy moment.

I was so glad to be back for a visit even if it was a short one…I left mid-afternoon as to avoid anymore house work Alice may have had planned for me, but not before inviting everyone up for my house warming party on Sunday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I continued doing as Alice said over the next few days. I would work 9 to 5, pick up dinner and then head straight to the house and continue to work until midnight where I would collapse into my bed at Alice's. I stripped old wallpaper, painted walls, emptied truck after truck of furniture and odds and ends; I was sent on coffee run after coffee run I was so exhausted; I wasn't planning on arguing with anything, firstly Alice was a pro and secondly I was too damn tired after day after day of hard labour to even get myself ready for bed at night; I couldn't wait until the house was finished and I could sleep in my own house, in my own room, on my own new comfy mattress.

Finally Saturday arrived and everything was done. I was ecstatic. The only thing left for me to do was see the finished product, and Alice even had a plan for that too. I was sent back to Alice's to shower and change out of my 'work clothes' while she and Jasper finished overseeing all the little details. I had a very hot shower to attempt to get as much of the gross packing gunk off of me as I could manage. I hadn't had time to shower properly since I got home from Forks. It was exactly what I needed; I felt so relaxed and relieved that everything had fallen into place, Edward would be home tomorrow morning and I would have to make it through a house warming party with people I didn't know but also I would be with my closest friends. And they would meet Edward, something I had failed to mention to them but was still very nervous about.

* * *

Again thank you to everyone who reads this fict and I hope you liked it...if so let me know...if not tell me what you didn't like so that I know what to change in the future.

Much Love

Eclipse-me


	13. Edward Returns

So I am finally back, sorry to all my loyal readers I finally got rid of all the writters block...YEAH!!!

So this is going to be a slightly juice chapter and I hope you all enjoy!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

Before Alice and Jasper made it home I had crashed in my bed and was unable to be woken. Alice had tried but I refused to get out of bed, saying that I would see the house tomorrow. She insisted that I get up and that I just had to see the house but I was exhausted. She finally agreed to have me see the house before I got ready for the house warming party. She didn't know that I had agreed to meet Edward at the airport before I actually went to the party. So she was ok with it. I was glad she couldn't always tell when I had alternative motives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday morning, the morning Alice was going to let me see the completed house. Alice and Jasper had stayed much later at the house than I had and now Alice was in my room waking me up...I have no idea how Jasper deals with this on a daily basis. Then again he does get the benefits.

"Bella, guess what its Sunday...time to see the new house!" Alice said as she threw herself onto my bed.

"Guess what Alice," I stated rather than asked. "It's 6:30 in the morning. And I would like to sleep in it that is possible."

"Well it isn't going to happen so you might as well get up." She stated matter-o-factly.

"Well I think that I can make a deal with you...interested." I said slyly.

"Nope, not happening your outfit is already picked out...go get showered and the clothes you will be wearing are on the counter of the bathroom." She said, like she knew what I was thinking.

Sometimes I think she is psychic of something, it is freaky. "Fine Alice, I'll suck it up and do what you want but you are not invited to dinner tomorrow night like I said you would be I am exhausted and I will be going to bed right after work tomorrow. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Fine, I sort of expected it as I have worked u very hard the past few weeks and this party tonight would wipe you anyways; next weekend though we will be having dinner."

"Seriously?? Am I talking to Alice? Or did you switch bodies with someone?"

"Of course not but I am trying to be reasonable, Jasper either said I try or he is signing me up for counselling. He thinks I have control issues; I have no idea what he is talking about but I guess I should humour him."

I burst into laughter at this comment. "Alice of course you have control issues, I have been telling you that for years."

"Fine, fine, I will admit I can be controlling at times but it's only because I know what's best. Can we get you ready now?" She asked while pulling me out of bed.

"Wait why are you already dressed, did you sleep?" I asked as I noted that Alice was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, black Christian Louboutin peep toes and black halter top, a typical Alice ensemble, but still it was 6 in the morning; Alice was as much a morning person as I am, unless she knew something I didn't. "Alice what is going on, why do you seem so 'chipper'?"

"Bella, I am just excited to see your reaction to your new house, now can you humour me and go shower already." She said with no signs of lying at all.

"Fine, I'm going. I will admit I am excited to see my house...oh my god it's my house..." I said grumpily at first but as the thought of seeing my house hit me I became giddy.

I quickly hopped out of bed and jogged over to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror; man was my hair a mess. I quickly turned on the shower and grabbed my toiletries from under the skin. It took very little time for the water to get hot enough for a proper shower so I made myself hurry. All I wanted was to see the house quickly so I could get dressed just as fast.

I finished in the shower hopped out and quickly began to dry off. That was when I noticed what was on the counter waiting for me. There was a printed dress top (./content/ebiz/republic/invt/82209/82209_) a pair of dark blue jeans (.com/uploaded_images/13585542_01_) and a pair of black leather almond toes heels (.). Something I would never wear, what was Alice thinking.

I wrapped the towel around myself and went into my room to get something a little more comfortable, I will wear what she wants after I picked Edward up. I went to my closet in search for jeans but when I opened the closet there was nothing there, I went to the dresser nothing there either. "Alice, where are my clothes?" I yelled out my door.

"In the bathroom, now get dressed!" she responded impatiently.

"No Alice, I mean everything else I own, like you know the stuff that was in my closet, and dresser." I responded sarcastically.

"Oh, I went through it all and took what was decent to the new house and the rest I gave away." She stated completely seriously.

"What, Oh MY GOD...Alice I really don't like you right now."

"I kept like 90 percent of it, I promise and I replaced what I got rid of, but I knew you would try to not wear what I had picked out so to stop this argument from happening I sent everything with Jasper last night after you had gone to bed. I promise it wasn't anything you will die over, and you will actually like the new things I got you." She said as she came into the room with a pleading look on her face. "Can you please just get dressed so we can go, I sent Jasper to get coffee when you got in the shower and I said we wouldn't be far behind him. I need to do your hair and make-up before we can leave and I really need that coffee right now and you are holding that up."

"Fine, but please don't say anything about the house while you are doing my hair and make-up, I just want to experience it for myself." I said with a giant pout on my face. "Let's get moving, I have things to do after I see the house anyways, and I am driving by the way, you can get a ride back with Jasper."

"Fine, I didn't expect anything else anyways. Oh and the caterer will be there at 3 so you have to be ready when they arrive. Now get moving and we will be ready in 30 mins tops." Alice said as she ushered me into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty mins later and I was ready to go and completely wanting to cover myself up with more clothing, or at least other clothes that covered more.

We were in the car driving to the house, I convinced Alice to let me wear flats rather than my new heels for at least the drive over. I was getting disgustingly giddy as we approached the house and all I wanted was to see the house, well and Edward too. But that was after the house.

I pulled into the driveway and pulled into the garage; my very empty garage. That needs to be fixed. But what do I really need in there??? I'll talk it over with Alice.

I got out of the car and before I even had my balance Alice was behind me with my eyes covered. "Bella, we will be starting at the main entrance ok??" she said.

"Ok we can do this your way. I have almost given up." I replied, I really didn't care I just wanted to see the house.

We walked up to the front door, and entered. Alice took her hands off my eyes and I saw my house finally completed. The entrance way was perfect; Alice had gotten my style down and it was wonderful. We continued through the main floor of the house, the living room was fabulous, I hadn't imagined how she would make 3 love seats and 2 sofas work in the space but she had done it. The fireplace had been restored and was the focal point to the room which made it even cosier. The television was hidden from view by a beautiful entertainment centre with rows of DVDs in the shelves surrounding it which also had doors to hide the technology from the comfortable old world feel of the room. Alice was glowing as she saw the smile on my face knowing that I was happy so far. (My description of the house may be different from what I originally described and I do apologize but this is how I want the house to look now.)

We continued into the office off the back of the living room which was also connected to the kitchen by an archway. The office had the two desks sitting side by side facing out the large window into the back yard. On the smaller of the two desks was my laptop, a printer and an organizer full of pens ready for me to start writing the book I so desperately wanted to, but now was not the time; Alice had too much planned for me today and I was not about to disappoint her.

I continued into the kitchen where I found Jasper unpacking groceries into one of my two refrigerators. Wait two fridges?? "Alice why do I have two fridges? I don't even need one to feed myself why two?"

Alice just began to laugh, "Bella, you will be doing lots of entertaining, I can assure you. So it might be better to have two fridges that way one can be your food and the other can be for me two fill when I through a fabulous party at your house." She finally spat out.

"And why and why am I going to be entertaining a lot?" I asked sceptically.

"I honestly do not know but I have this gut feeling that you will." She replied.

I gave up and went over to investigate the contents of the cupboards, Alice's gut was very rarely wrong and it was normally things that she had little to no interest in like sports. I navigated my way through the cupboards finding my dishes, pots and pans, cutlery, mixing bowls, and just about every type of appliance I could ever use, it was thrilling I loved cooking.

I finished in the kitchen and went into the dining room to finish the downstairs. I entered and was almost in tears. The room was filled with my great-grandmothers dining room set. The beautiful oak table, matching chairs, the buffet against the far wall under the window, the china cabinet with its glass doors; all the things Charlie had put into storage as his house was too small for it. I didn't even know Alice knew about it. I was sure I would walk into this room and find it have a completely modern feel to it but no it was just how I wanted it, classic, comfortable and antique, filled with something I would treasure all my life.

I turned to Alice and trough my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me back, "I'm glad I got it right Bells."

After releasing Alice and being released myself I went over to the china cabinet and found my grandmother bone white china in the space, it was an amazing feeling having something that connected me to Charlie and something that connected me to Renee just made me feel so wonderful. This house was just beautiful I loved it so far

I ventured upstairs to see the 2 bedrooms, the study and to see if Alice had left the nursery the same or not. Alice had made me promise to wait until I had seen the whole house before I went up to the master bedroom. She was downstairs meeting with the caterers who had arrived early and she was going to get everything dealt with while I saw the house.

I entered the first room at the top of the stairs it was the study I opened the room and found the two desks Alice and I had gone to the antique store to get that one day about 2 weeks ago sitting against the far wall of the room in facing out there were two leather chairs in behind the desks. Between the desks was a small table that had a printer and a phone resting on top, set up perfectly for an office space.

I ventured further in and turned around suddenly and gasped at the sight I saw. Surrounding the door were 6 floor to ceiling bookcases and they were full of all my books and I'm sure probably about 100 more that Alice would try to get me to read, which I would refuse as there were all probably all harlequin romances or shit like that. I stood there for a minute before I walked over to the books and ran my fingers across the bindings of the books, taking in the smell as I passed them all. I was completely thrilled with the room and couldn't wait to see the bedrooms.

I walked to the first bedroom and opened the door to find the room was a pale blue; and by that I mean everything in the room was a pale blue, of many different colours. The double bed was in the centre of the room with a clean white head board and a pale blue down comforter. The bed side tables were white and matched the head board of the bed but had blue lamps on them. The floor was the original oak hardwood and looked amazing with all the blue of the room. On the walls were pictures of beach views and ocean views they were all so pretty. It was very cute and clean and crisp.

I moved to the next bedroom and opened the door. It was nearly the same as the blue room but instead of being blue it was a pale green colour and the wood was a very pale wood instead of the white in the blue room and the picture were of flowers and of meadow scenes very pretty in the room. It again was very clean and simple.

I moved to the last bedroom Alice had said she would not be changing at all. I was slightly worried that she would but also very worried that she wouldn't, I was sceptical about the idea of having an empty nursery in my house it just didn't feel right. I was still anxious about seeing the room. I opened the door slowly with my eyes closed and took a step in before I opened them.

I opened my eyes and found Alice had kept her promise the room had been painted a very pale yellow colour and the trim was now white instead of the oak it had been before. But sitting in the middle of the room was a rocking chair. I turned the lights on and walked over to the chair and found that it was the rocking chair I had kept since I was a baby. The chair had been the only thing Charlie and Renee found put me to sleep as a baby and I loved it. The room was perfect.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs ready to see my room. I had made Alice promise to let me pick everything out for this room on my own but in the end it didn't happen as work was crazy busy and getting the house ready had been time consuming so I agreed to let Alice choose everything but it was not to be extravagant and I got to choose the colour scheme. I took a deep breath and started to walk up the stairs.

I stood on the landing outside the door ready to take a look at my room. I had chosen browns and beiges to be the colours for my room, deep rich chocolate browns and fawn coloured beiges. I opened the door and stood there in shock.

My eyes went straight for the most beautiful thing in the room, the thing with the bronze coloured hair and most amazingly deep green eyes. Standing there in all his glory with the most amazing half-smile I have ever seen on him; damn he looked amazing.

I kept standing there in shock, my eyes met his and I suddenly felt weak in the knees. His smiled slowly faded as he looked at me completely unsure as whether he should be there. "Bella?" was all he had to say before my body finally reacted like I had wanted it to.

I quickly leaped over to him through my arms around his neck burying my face into his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. He felt amazing and it felt even more amazing to be in his arms again. I was euphoric.

**EPOV**

Standing there in all her glory was Bella, my Bella. The minute I saw her face after three long weeks without her I could feel the smile spread across my face. I wanted to hold her the minute I saw here but all I saw on her face was shock. She stood there for a minute or two just staring at me with her mouth gapping wide and a look on her face I could not decipher for the life of me. I became slightly worried and I could feel the smile fad from my face, was this the wrong thing for me to do, should I have just let her pick me up from the airport on the later flight? I had wanted to see her so much and I couldn't wait, so I had gotten on the red-eye in hopes to make it home early. I had contacted Alice using the number I had gotten of Rosalie and called her. She said that Jasper would be waiting for me when I got there.

I had arrived a few minutes before Bella had and went up and waited in her room. Alice said I may be a while before she made it upstairs but she promised Bella would see everything before she saw me so that I could be 'the ultimate surprise' as she called it.

I continued to look at Bella and I finally wanted to make sure what I had done was ok. "Bella?" I started but before I could get any further with what I was saying she had wrapped herself around me and buried her face into my chest. I immediately reacted and wrapped my arms around her waist and nestled my cheek into her hair. It just felt so right. We stood there for a few minutes just soaking up each other.

After a few minutes I needed more, I wanted more. I slowly moved my one hand up until I had two fingers under Bella's chin and I tilted her head up while I lowered mine. Our lips met and the most amazing sensation ran through my body. God I missed this woman. As we kissed Bella began to deepen the kiss, moving her hands from my neck up into my hair and wrapping her tiny fingers into my hair, my hands followed suit and moved up into her hair was well gripping her gorgeous long brown wavy hair in bunches.

I crushed my lips harder against her. My lips separated and I ran my tongue across her lower lip, Bella immediately opened her mouth and took my tongue into her mouth, she tasted even better than I remembered. Our tongues intertwined as we fought for dominance and the kiss just continued to deepen. Bella's grasp on my hair tightened, my hands slid down her back till there were just under her perky ass. I lifted her up so that our hips were flush and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kept pulling my face closer to mine and I was very willing to oblige. She pulled her lips from mine just enough to catch enough breath to utter the exact word that was running through my head: "Bed."

I moved us towards her new bed knowing that all my pent-up sexual frustration would surely kill me if we continued with kissing only. I could feel myself grow hard against her and she was all too willing to increase that build as she swivelled her hips around my increasing erection. I slowly laid her on the bed and pulled myself on top of her. Her hands slid from my hair to my chest, she slowly began to unbutton my shirt releasing my skin to her touch; it felt so good.

My hands began to go up her top and slowly I pulled her top up over her head breaking from her lips for only a moment and then just as fast as our lips had separated they were back together closer than ever. I slowly moved my hands down her arms and across her stomach, she moaned as my hands moved up her stomach towards her heaving chest. I wanted her so bad I was sure she could feel it. My shirt was completely off now and Bella had her body wrapped around me. I couldn't control myself any longer I thrust myself towards her, releasing the most amazing groan into my mouth.

Bella suddenly pulled away her eyes hooded in lust and she looked me in the eye, god I couldn't control myself. She stopped everything and said the three most amazing word "Love you Edward." And before she could even finish my lips were on hers crushing down even further before I released and repeated the sentiment back.

Bella's hands worked fast removing my pants and her own leaving us only with only her panties and my boxers separating us from the one thing we had both been longing for over the last three weeks, she writhed against me pushing me further and further, I could feel the heat radiating from her core it was so stimulating. All I wanted to do was remove the last layer of clothing that was separating us from fulfilling the ever increasing urge and I was about to then it happened.

I heard that ring tone go off that meant I needed to get it. The only ring tone that meant something was wrong. I pulled myself off Bella and reached for my phone answering it with so much disappointment.

"Tania, what's wrong?" I asked into the phone.

* * *

So what do you think it is???

Please Reveiw and I might be able to get you all a response by the end of the weekend...

reviews will get me writing :D


	14. Chapter 14 READY!

Hey all...

So I know its been a while but I officially have the drive, energy and time to post now...YEAH!!! So I have Chapter 14 done but I need someone to look it over so if anyone is interested please let me know ASAP cuz I really want to post soon.

Much Love, with many apologies for the long wait,

Eclipse-Me


	15. OMFG!

Hey Everyone!! So I know it has been a long time but I finished another chapter :D:D:D and starting Saturday I will have so much more time to continue writing chapter as my exams will be almost over :D:D and that makes me so happy!!!!

So Here it is!! Hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I were getting so close, I could feel how wet I was getting with only two thin layers separating us from what we both desired. His hands were at the waistband of my panties then all of a sudden his phone went off: the ring was nothing like I had ever heard for a ring tone; it was loud, angry and annoying. I figured he would just leave it but as soon as the thought registered in my head he stopped everything he was doing and pulled away.

He reached for his jeans and pulled out his blackberry and put it to his ear. As soon as he hit the talk button the statement made me see red. Tanya? Who the fuck was Tanya? And why did she have the power to stop me from having a sinful morning/afternoon (honestly I didn't know how long I had actually been up here with him). I could feel my blood boiling at the fact that Edward was talking to another woman. How could I be so jealous?

Then suddenly his face went from worry to intense concern, he mumbled some incoherent words into the phone and then studiously listened to the phone as the person on the other end started yelling at him.

Suddenly he cut her off; "Kate, I will be on my way in ten minutes, I just need to get my stuff together. Just keep them separated and it will be ok." He almost yelled into the phone.

He got off the bed quickly and started putting his clothes back on. I quickly got up and followed suit, Edward turned and looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, I have to go and I don't think that I can come back for the party." He said quite remorseful.

"Edward, I am going with you. You are not dealing with whatever it is you are dealing with on your own." I replied while replacing my shirt.

"You don't have to, your party starts soon and this is my problem not yours. I don't want to burden you with my problems. I love you yes, but I don't want to burden you with other problems, it isn't fair to you. You are staying here and you are going to enjoy this party Alice has been planning for you since you looked at the house. I do not want to ruin it for you." He said, but in his eyes I could tell that he wanted me to come with him, he didn't want to do this alone and I was not letting him.

"Edward stop being so stupid, I know you don't want to do this alone and making me go to the party alone without you will make it undeniably unbearable. I will be sitting there wondering what is going on with you and not knowing will kill me. I am coming with you so please stop telling me to stay." I repeated back to him, annoyed to no end. "I will go deal with Alice now and you get what you need together. We can take my car so that you don't have to go to your place. And don't you dare say no. No get those pants done up and get moving."

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without chancing a fall and found Alice sitting at the counter in the kitchen with a knowing look on her face.

I looked at her and I could see she would understand. "Alice," I started, "I have to leave, something is up with Edward and I need to go with him. Please..."

She cut me off with one word, "Go. I understand, so I'll deal with it."

I wrapped my arms around her neck, "Thank you Alice, you truly are the best of friends."

I ran towards the front door and met Edward who was ready to go. I slid my shoes on and grabbed my purse off the table and we quickly walked to the garage. I handed him the keys and climbed into the passenger's seat. He pulled out of the driveway and we headed south towards the interstate.

I held my hands in my lap hoping Edward would even just relax his grip on the steering wheel. I kept glancing at Edward then back down to my hands, I hoped he wasn't mad at me, but if he was I would deal, I was here in a support role only.

**EPOV**

Bella and I left her house in silence. I knew I was going to have to tell her and soon but I don't know how I was going to do so, this was such a hard thing to explain.

Bella looked so worried in her seat wringing her hands in her lap and kept glancing up at me. I needed to calm down and comfort her, she was worrying to no end and it was making me anxious. I could tell she was worried I didn't want her with me, which was the opposite of what I wanted but I didn't want to have to expose her to the insanity that was Tanya. Bella was the first person I wanted with me with what I was about to deal with but I wanted to keep her safe. She deserved better that this situation but she seemed to be handling things a lot better than I would have thought given that I answered the phone in the middle of such a great moment; I had really wanted that moment to continue...we will have to make up for the lost time later.

I allowed myself a few deep breaths before I removed one of my hands from the steering wheel. I took another breath before I took one of her hands in mine and placed it on her lap. I then turned my head for a minute to look at her, god this was going to be hard I hope she can understand, and not get too angry.

"Bella," I started, "this is really hard for me to tell you but I know you deserve a reason for my weird behaviour and I need to tell you about it, and I really hope you can understand why I haven't told you before this and how much your support would mean to me."

"Edward just tell me before I start jumping to conclusions." She replied, the worry across her face but the strength in her eyes.

"I'll start at the beginning then." I began, while rubbing circles on the hand that held. "Just two years ago under I met Tanya, she was the daughter of a colleague of my fathers and we met at a fundraiser being thrown by one of the hospitals. We had a lot in common and went on a few dates, there was an attraction that we both felt which led to a more serious relationship. We dated for about four or five months before I ended things. Life for me went back to normal until Tanya called me two months later freaking out. Bella she thought she was pregnant and if so it was mine.

"My life changed drastically after that Tanya and I tried to make things work. She made an appointment to confirm she was pregnant. We tried to make things work out between us, neither of us wanted to raise a child in a less than normal environment but spending time together was taxing and we kept fighting and bickering constantly; it really was not working out for us so we ended it after two months later. Six months ago Tanya gave birth to our daughter and moved out a Seattle to raise her away from the city; personally I think it was to keep her away from me."

I waited I wanted to gage Bella's reaction make sure I could continue with the story. She just sat there holding my hand and looking at me her brown eyes full of concern. I knew I needed to finish the explanation. "I found out after we ended things for the second time that Tanya had been diagnosed with bipolar type 2 (yes there are two types I learned about them in my psychology and my nursing courses at university) long before we had met but the medication she had been taking was working fine. However partway through the pregnancy the medications began losing its therapeutic effect. They changed the dose and it worked, until after the pregnancy. Once Tanya gave birth to our daughter, Addison, she went through major post-partum depression. I took 2 months of work and took care of Addison while Tanya dealt with everything.

"After everything settled down Tanya and Addison moved in with her two sisters, Irina and Kate, in Tacoma, still not in Seattle but it isn't too far away from Seattle so I worked with it. For the last 4 months I have been going to Tacoma every third weekend and spending it with Addison.

"The phone call that I received as you already know was from Kate, apparently Tanya is refusing to take her medication and Kate and Irina are worried; she went off her meds once in high school and nearly killed herself. This situation is very touchy and I really want to deal with it the right away.

"We are going to go get Addison and I am taking her to my parent's house tomorrow. Bella I don't want to cause issues between us so until I get this sorted I will probably be going off the radar. The media does not need to know things about Tanya or me that I don't want them to know. I also want to keep you out of the media's eye, they can be shameless."

"Edward, do what you need to do but I am staying with you through this. I'm pretty sure Emmett with be alright with it, if not I'll just get a new job?" she responded, completely unaffected. Not what I expected at all. Let's just hope that Tanya does not see Bella.

"Thank you Bella, but I told you I will deal with this on my own." I replied, I really didn't want her to get hurt and this situation was fucked up. "You can keep working for Emmett and I'll see you soon."

"Edward, I am in this no matter what you say. You told me not to come I came anyways and you didn't stop me and I need to be with you. Anywhere else and I would feel horrible and be worried all the time. So stop trying to justify everything and just let me be with you."

**BPOV**

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! A KID!?????? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!! He has been with me most of the time he has been home since me met. Did I keep him from his daughter? I feel absolutely horrible right now; I am such a bad person. OH MY GOD! He's going to see it in my eyes. I need to relax; he has too much on his plate right now to be dealing with my breakdown. RELAX BELLA!!!

_Bella, he loves you, you love him stop worrying it will be fine._ God I don't know why I am freaking out. I need to deal with this the right way. Edward has been through so much just be there for him.

"Bella, are you ok? You got really quiet," he said bringing my hand to his lips for a chaste kiss "I know this is a lot to digest so if you want to scream or yell or something I'm cool with it. I get it this is a big deal. Please be something other than supportive even if it is just for a minute."

"Edward, OH MY GOD!!! Did I take your weekend up with her, oh dear lord I kept you from your daughter before you left didn't I? I'm so sorry, I was so selfish." I just realized that I had to have monopolized the majority of his time other than when he was in Europe. Oh my god I was terrible. I through my face into my hands, I was completely ashamed of my actions. "I was a horrible person, wasn't I?".

"Bella, what are you saying? You never have wasted my time. Addison was with Tanya's parents that weekend. Would you act like a rational person and yell at me for not telling you I had a child, that I am a horrible person. Something, anything normal in the reaction sense...stop yelling at yourself, that's just wrong. Please vent your frustrations with me at me, I deserve it." He stammered at me lifting my face out of my hands.

"How can I be frustrated with you Edward? You have a child I understand why you didn't tell me we have only been dating for like a month and most of that time you have been in Europe. It makes complete sense you didn't want to tell me not until you knew for certain that you trusted me to keep this a secret. I'm upset that have monopolized your time; I kept you from her I just know I did." I cried into my hands; I knew I didn't deserve anything good, and now I'm making this all about me, how terrible was I?

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I'm making this about me. I'll stop," I cried, "I am here for you, tell me what you need and I do my best to help."

"Bella, just being here and supportive is exactly what I need." He said pulling my hand to his cheek. "Now we are just about to pull off the highway and it isn't far from there, if you would like to stay in the car that's fine with me or you can come with me, but I am warning you Tanya is probably going to have a slight fit when we get there either way so please be warned." He said, worry crossing his face.

"Edward, I will come with you to the house, I don't think that I can be as supportive in the car as I can if I'm at your side. If it gets too much then I will go to the car and do something like put the car seat in our something."

I could see the smile slowly build around his mouth before he answered me. "Bella, I love you and you just made me love you more. I have one more thing to ask you, will you stay with me tonight? I don't know if I can do this alone tonight."

"Edward, of course I will stay with you, but you will be staying with me at my house. Seeing as you have nowhere in that loft of yours that is suitable for a baby and it makes more sense to have her in a family based neighbourhood rather than downtown in a noisy loft. No arguing" I stated matter-o-factly.

"Bella, you are wonderful!" Edward said as he stopped at the red light coming off the highway. He then leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss that was begging for so much more.

The light changed and Edward went back to driving, I pulled out my cell and sent a text message to Alice.

_Ali,_

_Sorry about the party, big shit going on here, I'll explain tomorrow._

_Also, I have a favour to ask, can you put the rocking chair from the 'nursery' in my room? And can you bring up some of the flannel blankets from the linen closet?_

_-Bells_

I knew Alice was going to read into this way too much and get either the entirely wrong idea or she was going to guess it spot on. Immediately I got a text message back from her.

_Bells,_

_You better tell me right now what is going on or I will be here waiting for you and Edward to return to the house. And if it is what I am thinking I'm in need of a shopping trip._

_-Ali_

Alice truly was too smart for her own good.

_Ali,_

_I can't just tell you but if you guess correctly then I'll let you know and yes please go shopping_

_Bells_

She knew, she knew. "Edward, I'm pretty sure that Alice knows the reason we left and I think she is going to be going shopping for the appropriate items every baby needs. Should I let her or do you have all this stuff already?" I said as a hit the send button on my phone.

Edward looked at me briefly, "How the hell does she know all this stuff? Like, when I called her to see if I could get a ride from the airport early she knew it was me and said Jasper was already on his way to the airport; like it is really freaky. And no I don't have any of the stuff needed for Addison, that's why I was taking her to my parent's house tomorrow as I have none of the appropriate things to take care of her.

"I know I haven't the slightest idea how to do this alone, that's why I was going to visit my parents. The first two months I had her I was never alone, Emmett and Rose moved in with me, Esme came and stayed with Addison during the days and Carlisle was only a call away when we thought she was even the slightest bit sick." He was so worried about everything; he felt like he hadn't the slightest idea what to do but he knew more than he thought that much I was sure of.

_Bells,_

_Either Edward is running from the law or he has some sort of commitment that is important enough that it could possibly hurt you such as say a sick relative or a dependent. And since I know you are coming home then I'm going to assume that it isn't running from the law so I'm guessing child, Jasper agrees. Are we right and am I going shopping??_

_-Ali_

_Ali,_

_Do me a favour and sit down I know you are running around the room right now, you are gunna give Jazz a heart attack the minute you read the next text so please do what I ask._

_-hearts_

_-Bells_

This is just too much for him to handle, I hope this doesn't overwhelm him.

_Ali,_

_Yes now go do your thing but I want it to be yellow because I would like it to match the room ok? Edward has a daughter and when he picks her up I will call you and we will talk._

_**Now get going you have three hours to get everything.**_

_-Bells_

* * *

**So what did you think???**

**Let me know...Reviews are lovely and let me know people actually like my story...SO PLEASE PRESS THAT little green button!!!**


	16. Addison

Sorry it has been forever but here is the next chapter! Please review so I know if people like the direction or if you have any input!

* * *

**BPOV**

After looking in my cell for Alice's response which was obviously a yes, I looked up at Edward's face; he looked so conflicted I felt so helpless.

"Edward, Alice is getting the essentials and knowing her it will be beyond what Addison will need but that is how Alice is. I'm really sorry this is happening to you, I'll do whatever I can to help." I put his hand in both mine and just tried to let his presence relax me.

"Bella, thank you so much, your support really means so much to me." He said as he pulled his hand to my cheek, brushing his fingers along my jaw line. "I love you, so much."

"You too Edward." I said as I reached for his hand on my face.

We drove the rest of the way to the house in silence as comfortable as the situation would allow. We pulled up to a very large house, with a women standing in the lawn, she was gorgeous. She was pacing back and forth across the lawn, wringing her hands and talking into a cell phone. Edward quickly left the car and almost ran towards the woman on the lawn. I got out of the car hesitantly and walked over to where Edward was talking with the woman. I felt completely intrusive when I walked over but Edward pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"...Kate, I don't want to see Tanya, I know what she wants to say and I can't she knows that. I don't care for her like that anymore and..." before he could continue Kate cut him off and "I know that but honestly Edward, she is the mother of your child, you know she is going to be in your life you can't change that."

"Kate, you know that I accept that but I can't deal with all the drama that comes with her especially not now. Also I want you to meet Bella, my girlfriend; she is going to be helping me with Addison." He said turning towards me, "Now can we please get everything we need and get Addy home, it's going to be a long evening getting her settled so the sooner we get back to Seattle the better, just get Irina to bring everything out so Bella can pack up her car and I will get Addy with you. I won't see Tanya, you knew that when I talked to you on the phone, please just leave it at that."

"Fine Edward but I can't confine her to a room in the house it just isn't right. And it is a pleasure to meet you Bella but these circumstances are not the best for proper introductions." Kate replied and then turned towards the house.

Edward turned to follow her, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. We got to the door and he let go of my hand as another gorgeous women came to the door carrying 3 bags, "Irina, nice seeing you again, this is Bella, Bella this is Irina. I'm going to get Addy, Bella you are ok from here right?"

I turned to Edward and nodded grabbing the car seat off the floor and headed back to my car. I fiddled with all the straps, definitely a job in its self. I worked at it for a while; Irina came out with the bags and started packing things in the trunk. We worked in silence except for the occasional groan from me.

I had finally wrangled all the straps in place just as Irina placed the last of the bags into the car. I began walking towards the house and only made it halfway across the yard when Edward came out carrying Addison, she was very cute, her hair was a few shades lighter than Edwards and she had the same green eyes as he did. She truly was her father's daughter. Edward continued to walk to the car when a third woman with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, I assumed Tanya, came running from the house in tears.

Edward stopped and turned and let her say her goodbyes to Addison before Kate came and pulled her away from them. He continued towards me and the car with a solemn look upon his face. I could see how much this was hurting him. He walked to me taking my hand with his free hand and we walked the remaining distance to the car. I went to climb into the front passenger's seat when Edward stopped me and handed me the keys.

"Bella, I don't think it's best if I drive right now, please." He said looking into my eyes and all I saw was the pooling of tears, fear and uncertainty.

I nodded in response and went to the other side of the car. He strapped Addison into her seat, shut the door and got into the passenger side. After he shut the door I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the highway; Addison babbling away in the back seat content with her toys. Today had been the best day of my life and then had turned a full 180, I couldn't believe it.

We drove in silence for a while until Addison's babbling ceased; I took a quick look behind me and found her sleeping soundly in her seat. At that time Edward finally let his emotions take him over, his tears feel down his cheeks and the silent sobs racked through his chest so much that it looked painful. I kept driving for a few minutes until I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore. I pulled off the road into a park, found a somewhat secluded parking lot and parked the car.

What amazed me now was how calm I was, my heart was breaking seeing Edward so vulnerable but I needed to be strong for him and for Addison. I looked in the car seat behind me to find Addison still sleeping; thankfully. I undid my seatbelt as well as Edwards and climbed across the console into his lap and just held him, trying to comfort him in the only way I knew how.

The following days were the least emotion filled days I have ever experienced. Edward became so withdrawn. He did everything he needed to do for Addison. He kept cleaning the house, a different room every day when Addison was napping or content with playing. He cooked amazing meals, started organizing my book collection alphabetically, which is no easy task, he asked me about my day over dinner; but the Edward I knew was gone, the emotions, the playfulness in his eyes had disappeared. I was beside myself not knowing what to do.

Edward stayed home from work, rightfully so as he was in no state to be working, he could barely keep it together at home, let alone run a company. I on the other hand had no idea what to do at home, so I spent my days at the office working, I went in early, I stayed late, I was so caught up on work that I was finding things to do that I really didn't need to do, which was anything but easy with Rosalie constantly finding things to do and Emmett trying to do both his and Edward's job which increased my tasks, I somehow managed to stay ahead of everything and my brain kept wandering. My life, which had started to find some sense of normalcy, all of a sudden had been put on hold and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

I know it is not a long chapter but it is where I wanted it to go. I have found my drive to write again and will be back at it! I have the next chapter started; it is already longer than this one and will be longer, I have lots to say now so I will get things moving!

I hope you enjoyed


	17. Connection

Sorry for such a long wait, I was without internet for a couple days but the chapter was done. I am going to try and get updates out at least once a week but I am going to be moving soon so there might be delays.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

After everything she had helped me with, I couldn't face her. My brain just shut down. All my heart wanted was to let her in, but my brain just wouldn't let me. I didn't want to risk my heart.

I did everything in my power to keep moving through the days, spending time with my baby girl and trying to make Bella happy but I knew what I was doing was hurting her; we had barely talked since getting back, just small talk. The first night we were at Bella's Emmett and Rose stopped by to see if there was anything we needed; Bella was in her room as she had tried to help me but I just needed space to get Addison settled. I asked them to bring me some clothes and pick up some books, as well as my laptop and check my mail. The rest of the time I have been getting my assistant to deal with everything.

It had been 2 weeks and I hadn't left Bella's house; I needed to figure myself out so I could let her in.

**BPOV**

Following a very long day at work I came home, hoping to see a change, even something as insignificant as a sock on the living room floor, or the dishes not washed in the sink, but everything looked the same, it was immaculate.

Grabbing a bottle of red, and a glass, I climbed the stairs, assuming Edward was asleep in the bed in the nursery like every other night, I continued past to the master suite, and heading straight to the en suite. I had decided that a bath was the best I could do, and I was making the best out of it. The actions of turning the tub on, lighting vanilla scented candles, pouring the lavender bubble bath in the tub all began to just relax my body. Once the tub was full I slowly sunk into the warmth and just stopped thinking, but that only lasted seconds; my brain automatically reverted to Edward.

I could see his face, the smile that made me melt, the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled and only got bigger when he laughed, the look in his eye when he was determined to do something or have something done, every little thing that I hadn't seen since all the chaos surrounding his life right now. I knew that I couldn't do anything to make it easier or better for him, he needed to find his own way, but I hoped and prayed that he would get through it soon. I just needed to keep it together for him.

Forty five minutes later the bath water had cooled down so much that it was beginning to feel icy, I hoped out of the bath, quickly rinsing off in the shower, before toweling off. I went into my room and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a camisole hoping to be comfortable. Curling up in my bed I reached over to my night stand only to realize I had left my book in the kitchen.

I rolled out of bed and began the descent to the kitchen, as I reached the second floor I could hear rummaging around in the living room and then noises from the television come on, I then heard the tiniest whimper come from the nursery, I peeked my head inside and was met by a beautiful face staring at the door. I slipped inside the doorway and walked across the room. She was beautiful, so much Edward in her. She reached up for me; I picked her up, wrapped in her spell and sat down on the bed with her cradled in my arms. She felt like feathers, so light and fragile.

I hadn't realized how long I had been holding her; how long it had been since she drifted back to sleep and that I had been singing lullabies until I heard the sniffle from the doorway. My head shot up and there was Edward, with the crinkles around his eyes.

Edward walked towards the bed and sat down beside me, our shoulders barely touching but I could feel the magnetism, this is what I had missed most, the connection. We needed no words, our eyes connected and everything was understood. After looking into his eyes for who knew how long Addison began to stir, she wiggled and stretched in my arms before her eyes opened wide and curious. Looking at me for a second then searching, her eyes found Edward's, a smile erupted from her face and a matching one spread across Edward's. Her arms began to reach up for Edward and I handed him over easily.

I continued to sit on the side of the bed as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door, must be dinner time for Addison. He got to the door and stopped turning around and taking the few steps to where I sat and reached for my hand.

"Bella, I think it's time you fed her," was all he said as we began the descent down the stairs toward the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen Edward handed me Addison to hold, "I'm gunna make up a bottle some cereal and vegetables for her, you get to keep her occupied," he stated with a wink.

Holding Addison and sitting in the kitchen I could feel some of the stress I felt over the situation starting to lift just a little, but if things were going to get better we needed to actually talk about everything.

Addison started chewing on my finger that she was holding I could feel roughness under her gums; I looked into her mouth and noticed that her bottom gums were swollen and a bit red. "Edward, she seems to be teething or something her gums feel really rough" I pointed out.

Edward turned and looked at me, with the smile still on his face; "that would explain her fever last night, and why she has been so fussy the last couple of days, I think there is a ring in the fridge if you want to see if she wants that if not she likes wet wash cloths typically, or you can just rub her gums."

I went with the teething ring first hoping that would work, repositioning her so she was resting on my arm rather than in the sitting position on my lap, I got up and headed to the fridge, I quickly found the ring and gave it to her. She gnawed at it for a few minutes but after I sat down, Addison decided she was no longer interested in the ring and the next thing I knew it was being smacked against my face and dropped the ring. Moments after, I unexpectedly had three little fingers in my mouth trying to pull at my teeth, I couldn't contain my laughter.

Edward turned around and chuckled. "Everything is ready, can you put her in her chair?" he asked. I did so.

After feeding Addison her vegetables and cereal, which ended up pretty much everywhere but her face, Edward gave her a piece of frozen fruit puree in a mess bag to suck on, she had that all over her face in a matter of seconds as well. She was just so adorable.

Edward began cleaning up the table around her that was covered in food, picking up the dishes, putting the frozen vegetable cubes back in the freezer and returning the cereal mix to a cupboard, it seemed like he was distancing himself again, and I just couldn't handle that. So I went to go into the office and check on my email when I felt my body being pulled back into the kitchen by my waist.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, confusion lingering in his voice. "I was hoping you could help me put her to bed?"

"I…I…I didn't think you wanted me to stay longer, I was just gunna check my email, but are you sure you want me around? I know things have been tough so I'm alright with giving you your space if you need it?" I replied, full of hope that he would let me help but also full of trepidation knowing he would change his mind.

"Bella, if I didn't want you to stay I wouldn't have asked" he stated matter-o-factly. "I just need to get her bottle together for after her bath, could you go start the tub?"

I just nodded, it almost seemed like he was telling whatever it was that kept him distanced from me over the last two weeks to screw off.

I swiftly went up the stairs, and headed into the bathroom next to the nursery. Everything that we would need for the bath was there, toys, towels, face cloths, baby shampoo and baby body wash. I filled the tub just enough for a bath, and called down to Edward to let him know it was ready.

He came up the stairs about 5 minutes later with a giggling Addison in one arm and a bottle and my book in the other hand. He handed me the bottle and the book before heading into the bathroom. I tossed the book on the stairs, put the bottle on bedside table in the nursery and returned to the bathroom

Within the minute it had taken me to do those tiny things, he had Addy undressed, a few toys in the tub, lids on the shampoo and body wash container lids popped open and on the tub ledge at the ready, three wash cloths ready to go on the side of the tub, had tested the water temperature (I could see his elbow dripping) and was about to put her in the water, when I noticed her arms; this was gunna be a splashy bath.

I got down on my knees next to Edward and started to occupy Addison with a floating frog while he got her back wet and ready for soaping up. But as soon as he went to wet her hair Addison did it for herself, soaking Edward, myself and probably the entire bathroom as well in one go. Laughing and looking at Edward and the walls around us I was surprised there was any water left in the tub. Bath time was unquestionably, splash time.

Getting the task done was quite simple though once Edward handed off one of the wash cloths to Addison, she chewed on it while he made quick work of washing her hair and body, "Bella, can you grab the yellow hooded towel" he asked as he swiftly lifted a very clean Addison out of the water. Wrapping her in the towel, and making sure no spots were missed, Edward handed her to me while swiftly drying the walls and floor with a towel and draining the tub.

I went ahead to the nursery to get Addison ready for bed, lying her down on the change table, I dried her off, keeping her as warm as I could at the same time, I held her in place as I got a diaper off the side table and got it on her. At that moment Edward returned, dripping and grabbed a pair of pajamas from the bag on the floor; they were green with stars all over them. We put them on Addison, and I noticed that they were a little on the small side.

"Does she have any other's that are bigger? These look small." I pointed out to Edward.

He shook his head, "everything is getting a little small on her, I was gunna ask Rose to go pick up a few things tomorrow if she has time, but then when she and Emmett swung by this morning I completely forgot to ask, too many things going on. I'll just go out tomorrow some time and get something," he responded, looking unsure. He quickly switched the topic away from it though before I could respond. "Did Emmett or Rose mention that they were picked by an expecting mom?" He asked.

Shocked by the news, but that did explain a lot about my crazy day, "I had no idea, I'm happy that they got picked though! Emmett was out of the office all afternoon." I replied happily, but I still wanted him to include me in more, especially after how the last couple hours had gone. "And don't try to distract me from the obvious. I know you are anxious about going shopping tomorrow, but we will discuss this after Addy is asleep." I stated.

I turned back to Addison, and a big yawn erupted from her. I picked her up and cuddling her into my shoulder I headed towards the large bed and sat down pushing myself up the bed until I was resting my back against the headboard. I looked up briefly to see where Edward was and he had just finished cleaning up the change table and was looking at me holding Addison. He then started for the bed and climbed in on the other side of me. Wrapping his arms around me, his head leaning on my shoulder he was looking down at Addison. He handed me the bottle and she drank nearly the whole thing.

After she had finished with the bottle she dropped it on her stomach, shut her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with her head nestled over my heart. I began to move to put her in her crib when I felt Edward's strong hands reach under her lifting her from within my embrace and cuddling her to his chest. After placing a kiss on her forehead he placed her in her crib.

He began to return to the bed and started to whisper about our discussion earlier, but he wasn't able to get more than two words in before I was off the bed with my fingers on his lips pushing him out the door. We needed to talk but we needed to be able to actually voice our opinions, this conversion was not just about going shopping tomorrow and I did not want to risk waking Addison up if I got a little loader than expected.

**EPOV**

I had decided today that I was going to push myself to let Bella in, I was scared but I knew that it was the only way to stop moping around. But it wasn't until I saw Bella holding Addy did I realize how much I wanted to stop using my brain and let my heart take the lead. She had supported me with everything up to this point, I was sure she was going to run screaming when the whole Tania drama transpired but she didn't, she just waited patiently for me to get my act together. She cared enough to give me my space until I was ready to talk. I really did want to make things work.

After watching Bella this evening, I had realized that I had pushed away maybe the one person who wanted to help and be there for both Addy and me. I just needed to make this work.

Bella just shoved me out of the room by my face. I know why, but I was still shocked at how quickly maternal instincts had kicked in. I hadn't even thought when I turned around and began whispering to her, all I wanted to do was talk but my brain hadn't thought about noise.

The frustration on Bella's face was startling but also extremely sexy.

Bella stepped back from me and looked up into my eyes; "Edward, we need to talk there is so much we need to discuss, but can we please go somewhere in the house that we won't wake up Addy?" She questioned.

I just looked at her, I was just so overwhelmed with how much she cared even after my behaviour recently; she was such an enigma, normally I was great at reading people, but not my Bella.

I took a step forward and my lips descended on hers, my hand found purchase on her cheek while my left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tight to me. She moaned stepping into my embrace and held me as tight as I was holding her. This is where I needed to be right now, we could talk later.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
